Pilot and Composer
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Park Jimin, si pilot tampan. Min Yoongi si komposer cute. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka setelah mereka putus? Apalagi saat jimin tahu kalau Yoongi sudah punya anak, kembar lagi. BL YAOI BXB MinYoon Seme!Jimin x Uke!Yoongi BTS
1. prolog

Pilot and Composer

Prolog

.

.

.

Park Jimin

Jimin,nama lengkapnya Park Jimin. Pilot muda yang sudah punya banyak jam terbang. Tampan, sexy, pintar dan kaya. Idaman semua wanita. Anak pemilik Park avenue. Pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar di Seoul dan sudah mempunyai banyak cabang baik di dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Pewaris Park Avenue bersama adik laki lakinya Park Jungkook, Jungkook masih kuliah tapi dia juga sering membantu di Park Avenue. Jimin berbeda dengan adiknya, jika Jungkook anak baik yang penurut dan baik hati juga tidak nakal, Jimin orang yang bebas. Dia suka pesta, pergi ke Bar ataupun club dan bersenang senang. Tapi dia pilih pilih dalam hubungan seksual. Selama dia hidup, dia baru 5x melakukan hubungan seksual. Pertama dengan senior sekaligus kekasih pertamanya. Yeoja cantik bernama Seolhyun. Lalu yang kedua bersama mantan kekasihnya. Lebih tepat mantan terakhirnya sekaligus orang yang sudah membuat orientasi seksualnya melenceng, Min Yoongi. Namja cute yang menjadi kekasih terakhir Jimin. Namja yang cukup tsundere namun dia sangat menyayangi Jimin di balik sikap Tsunderenya.

Min Yoongi

Yoongi, lengkapnya Min Yoongi. Namja cute yang bekerja sebagai komoposer di BHT entertainment. Salah satu agency terbesar di Korea Selatan. Yoongi juga membuat lagu hingga mancanegara, sehingga membuat Yoongi harus bulak balik keluar Korea dan menyebabkan Yoongi harus menitipkan anak kembarnya. Ya. Yoongi seorang m-preg. Yoongi putus dari kekasih sekaligus ayah dari anak anaknya karena salah paham. Dan sepertinya mantan kekasihnya itu tidak berniat memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi Yoongi juga tidak begitu peduli. Dia masih bisa membiayai anaknya dengan uangnya sendiri. Ayahnya, Ibunya, serta kakak laki lakinya, Min Namjoon masih menyayangi Yoongi walaupun Yoongi berbeda.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Jimin dan Yoongi ketika akhirnya mereka harus sering bertemu? Bagaimana reaksi Jimin saat tahu Yoongi sudah mempunyai anak padahal di dalam hatinya, dia masih mencintai Yoongi dan belum bisa move on dari Yoongi,walaupun dia hidup bebas mengunjungi club dan bar? Bagaimana reaksi Yoongi saat bertemu Jimin? Dan bagaimana reaksi Yoongi ketika Jimin mulai mendekatkan diri lagi dengannya juga anak kembarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Halloooooo~~ saya bawa ff MinYoon lagiii. Kali ini berchapter. Nggak banyak kok, paling 3-4 chapter. Aku ga berani banyak banyak chapter takutnya Boring hehe...

Saya lagi seneng banget liat Yoongi di Kcon LA. Omg cute banget itu orangggggg kayak masih anak SMA atau anak kuliahan aja begitu. Tapi mukanya cuteeee. Ga ada tampang haraboji kkk~.

Okayyyy.. di tunggu ya kelanjutannya ^^ gomawo


	2. Chapter 1

Pilot and composer

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan seragam Pilot bername tag Park Jimin melangkah menuju pintu keluar Bandara. Jimin baru saja kembali dari Paris kembali menuju Korea Selatan. Sudah dua minggu, Jimin belum kembali ke apartemennya ataupun ke rumah keluarganya dan baru hari ini ia mendapatkan off selama tiga hari setelahnya ia harus kembali terbang entah kemana karena jadwalnya akan keluar 2 hari lagi.

Jimin POV

Hahhh rasanya lelah sekali. Ini karena Sehun hyung sedang bulan madu dan aku jadi kena semua tugas tugasnya. Untung saja aku dapat libur tiga hari dan besok Sehun hyung sudah kembali. Liat saja nanti akan aku tagih oleh oleh haha..

Ah ini dia kesayanganku, mobil yang baru aku kendarai selama satu minggu dan harus mendekam di parkiran bandara karena tugas mendadakku. Sialan memang. Dan sialnya lagi aku harus menunggu lama untuk memanaskan mobil. Kenapa mobil ini jadi dingin sekali. Padahal mobil bagus. Brengsek memang. Dia tidak tahu apa aku lelah sekali. Aku benar benar butuh istirahat. Mungkin aku akan berhibernasi seharian dan baru ke rumah eomma. Eomma juga belum tentu ada di rumah sebenarnya sih. Paling hanya ada si kelinci, Jungkook. Park Jungkook, adikku si kelinci manja. Dia pasti ada di rumah. Ah tidak juga sih kalau kekasihnya si alien idiot Kim Taehyung sedang di Korea pasti dia menginap di apartemen Taehyung.  
Ya ya ya. Kekasih Jungkook,si alien idiot Kim Taehyung itu memang bekerja sebagai pilot juga. Sebentar aku akan bercerita sambil berkendara karena aku harus segera pulang untyk hibernasi. Baik aku menjalankan mobilku dulu.

Oke. Aku lanjutkan lagi. Sampai mana kita tadi?

Oh iya si alien bodoh Kim Taehyung. Aku jarang mendapat penerbangan dengannya. Dan karena aku sedang sibuk belakangan ini menggantikan tugas Sehun hyung,jadilah aku makin tidak tahu jadwal si alien idiot itu. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka jika Jungkook berpacaran dengan si alien idiot itu. Kalian tahu kan,sebagai pilot, kami juga di kenal dengan kehidupan malam kami yang bebas. Jangankan si alien idiot itu, aku pun juga begitu. Kami pergi ke bar ataupun club jika sudah sampai di negara tujuan kami. Lalu menghabiskan malam dengan minum minum hingga mabuk atau dengan one night stand dengan pramugari kami ataupun dengan penduduk lokal disana.

Apa? Aku?

Tidak tidak. Aku ini orang yang pilih pilih dalam melakukan hubungan seks. Selama aku hidup,aku hanya berhubungan seks lima kali. Pertama dengan Seolhyun. Kekasih sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Lalu berikutnya dengan mantan terakhirku. Min Yoongi. Ah sial kenapa aku jadi ingat dengannya. Brengsek memang. Dia namja cute sekaligus tsundere yang menjungkirbalikan duniaku. Sialan memang aku yang tampan dan keren ini kalah dengan namja cute itu. Tapi aku bisa apa. Walaupun kami telah putus tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Sialan memang.

Apa? Kalian bertanya mengapa aku putus?

Ini karena kehidupan pilot sialanku memang. Sebenarnya aku saat itu sedang jenuh. Yoongi sedang sibuk sibuknya membuat lagu. Ya Yoongi itu seorang komposer di BHT agency. Agency gabungan milik kakaknya, Min Namjoon dan sahabat kakaknya,Jung Hoseok. Karena Yoongi sibuk, aku jarang bertemu dengannya dan jarang menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Hey hey hey jangan berfikiran mesum dulu. Malam yang aku maksud itu,cuddling. Bukan berhubungan sex. Aku senang sekali cuddling dengan Yoongi. Dia itu tsundere,wajanya ketika menutupi rasa malunya itu menggemaskan. Ah sudah jangan bahas menggemaskannya Yoongi lagi. Lanjut ceritaku sampai mana ya tadi.

Oh iya

Karena aku jenuh, aku sedikit tergoda dengan salah satu pramugari senior yang cantik di kelompokku saat itu aku baru kembali dari China. Dan aku tidak tahu jika Yoongi, yang minta info dari Taehyung ternyata datang ke bandara dan kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana berikutnya. Dia marah. Dan dia menangis.

Oh sial.

Rasanya aku menjadi pria paling brengsek sedunia saat dia menangis. Dia menangis dalam diam dan langsung pergi. Dan bodohnya aku, aku malah diam saja tidak mengejarnya, setelah, Seolmi,si pramugari cantik yang mejadi affairku, dan juga si alien idiot Kim Taehyung memanggilku juga menjitak kepalaku barulah aku sadar. Dan ternyata itu benar benar hari terakhirku bertemu Yoongi. Sialan memang. Karena malamnya, saat aku ke rumah eomma, Semua barang pemberianku untuk Yoongi, sudah ada di rumah. Lengkap dengan surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia ingin putus dan memintaku untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Dan kalian tahu apa? Setelah itu,eomma marah marah, dia bilang dia sudah membayangkan Yoongi menjadi menantunya. Tapi ternyata aku anaknya malah menggagalkan bayangan indahnya. Dan eomma malah menyuruhku ke runah Yoongi untuk minta maaf. Dan lagi si kelinci kesayanganku itu,Jungkook malah ikutan mengambek. Ya dan ngambeknya lebih parah karena dia juga sedang bertengkar dengan Taehyung. Taehyung menceritakan kejadian aku dengan Seolmi noona dan juga Yoongi. Jungkook tentu saja marah denganku lalu tiba tiba otak labilnya berubah dan menuduh Taehyung juga seperti itu. Dan sisa malam itu, aku hanya termenung memandangi barang yang di kembalikan Yoongi.

Apa? Aku bodoh? Enak saja.  
Kalian dengar dulu ceritaku hingga selesai, besok paginya , aku pergi ke apartement Yoongi dan kalian tahu apa yang aku dapat? Bukan Yoongi disana, tapi orang lain yang entah siapa aku tidak kenal. Lalu aku ke BHT. Dan disana aku malah habis di maki maki Namjoon hyung. Namjoon hyung itu walaupun kadang konyol tapi sebenarnya mengerikan. Belum lagi badannya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Sialan memang. Padahal adiknya, Yoongi,badannya pendek tidak setinggi dia. Yah memang sih sama dengan keluargaku. Jungkook walaupun adikku,tapi badannya lebih tinggi dariku.

Oke lanjut lagi. Setelah dari BHT, aku ke rumah keluarga Min dan disana,hanya ada eomma Min yang bilang kalau Yoongi pergi dan tidak tahu kemana. Yoongi bilang dia ada urusan dengan pekerjaannya dan menyebabkan dia harus ke luar negeri atau keluar kota rntahlah dan yang pasti aku tahu bahwa Min eommoni berbohong. Aku sebenarnya tidak enak juga dengan Min eommoni, dia tidak marah. Tapi saat aku pamit, dia bilang bahwa aku adalah anak yang baik dan dia mengerti bagaimana kehidupan sebagai pilot. Dan kalian tahu, Min eommoni mengucapkan dengan nada seperti orang kecewa. Dari situ aku merasa hina sekali.

Ya asal kalian tahu, eommaku sebenanrnya tidak setuju aku menjadi pilot. Anak eomma ku hanya dua. Aku dan Jungkook. Aku dulu memang tertarik dengan bisnis. Tapi karena gejolak masa mudaku, aku jadi mendaftar untuk belajar menjadi pilot padahal aku sudah lulus kuliah dengan jurusan bisnis. Eomma awalnya sedih dan appa marah besar tapi aku bilang bahwa aku ingin mencari uang di luar konteks perusahaan dan appa akhirnya menyetujui keputusanku.

Mungkin, jika suatu saat,kalau aku dan Yoongi memang berjodoh, dan kami bertemu lagi apalagi jika Yoongi mau kembali denganku,aku akan mengundurkan diri menjadi pilot dan mulai bekerja di kantor appa. Ya suatu saat jika Tuhan mengizinkan.

Baiklah karena sudah sampai dan aku harus istirahat dulu nanti kita bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa.

Jimin POV end

.

.

.  
.

Seorang namja cute dengan muka juteknya sibuk mengolesi selai pada roti panggang buatannya. Namja itu, Min Yoongi sudah sibuk pagi pagi sekali.

"Minah,Minho,eomma itung sampai tiga kalau tidak turun juga,eomma akan tinggal" katanya. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan bekal milik anak kembarnya sedangkan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa bisanya kesiangan.

Yoongi POV

Sial memang. Karena Namjoon hyung, aku jadi kesiangan dan anak anak juga ikutan kesiangan. Namjoon hyung kemarin pergi kencan dengan Jin hyung dan menitipkan Jinseok pada eomma. Lalu aku yang biasa menitipkan Minah dan Minho pada eomma juga kena getahnya. Untung saja Hoseok hyung datang tepat waktu untuk membantuku. Kalau tidak,bisa bisa Minho dan Minah bisa bisa tidak sekolah. Kemarin malam saat aku menjemput Minho dan Minah, mereka masih terlihat segar tidak ada tanda tanda mengantuk sama sekali. Mereka masih saja bermain dengan Jinseok. Eomam sudah memperingati mereka tapi mereka tetap tidak mau tidur juga. Akhirnya aku cepat cepat emmbawa mereka pulang agar mereka cepat tidur dan juga Jinseok bisa tidur.

Tapi kalian tahu? Saat di mobil bukannya tidur, mereka malah masih bercanda dan bercerita sepanjang jalan. Bahkan saat sampai dia aprtemen,mereka tetap saja brceloteh dan bermain. Aku harus berpura pura ngambek dulu dengan mereka baru merek mau tidur. Dan kalian tahu itu terjadi jam berapa? Jam satu pagi. Dan sialnya, kami kesiangan. Kamim ya kami bertiga. Anak anak masuk sekolah pukul delapan dam kami bangun hampir jam setengah delapan. Maka daritadi suara suara Minho dan Minah bertengkar diatas sudah terdengar daripadi. Mereka sudah tahu telat masih saja bisa menjahili satu sama lain. Memang sih sekoalah mereka dekat. Dengan monil 10 menit akan sampai. Tapi mereka kan belum sarapan.

"Eommaaaa dimana kaus kaki Minho?"

Haah itu suara Minho. Dia itu suka sembarangan menaruh barang.

"Ada di salam sepatu oppaaaa! Oppa cepat sebelum kita terlambat!"

Belum sempat aku menjawab Minah sudah menjawabnya.

Ya mereka memang berbeda maklum sih karena yang satu pria dan yang satu wanita.

Eh apa? Kalian baru sadar kalau aku ini namja tapi di panggil eomma?

Ya aku memang namja dan di panggil eomma. Itu karena aku seorang m-preg. Ya kalian benar

Male pregnancy.

Setelah hari terakhir aku dan mantan kekasihku melakukan hubyngan 'kau tahu apa' dan setelah kami putus, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku hamil. Gila memang. Eomma dan appa tidak terkejut sih. Ya aku tahu mereka merahasiakan dari aku. Tapi serius harusnya mereka bilang. Jadi aku tidak harus melakukan 'itu' dengan si brengsek Jimin.

Ya. Park Jimin.

Pilot Korean Air yang wajahnya suka muncul di iklan iklan dan pamflet Korean Air. Si brengsek itu. Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Lihat jam berapa sekarang. Benar benar dua anak ini kenapa belum turun juga.

Tapp tapp tappp

Baru saja aku akan memanggil mereka, dan kini aku melihat salah satu dari anak kembarku, Minah sudah turun dan rapih. Lalu disusul Minho yang masih sibuk merapihkan bajunya. Aku hanya menggeleng lalu melangkah mendekati mereka lalu memberikan roti kepada Minah dan satu susu kotak, lalu merapihkan baju Minho serta memberikan susu dan juga roti pada Minho.

"Semua listrik sudah dimatikan?" Tanyaku. Minho dan Minah mengangguk.

"Benar?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Benar eomma Minah sudah memeriksanya" kata Minah. Aku mengangguk dan mengusap sedikit kepala Minah juga Minho. Haah mereka itu benar benar kembar yang berbeda. Minah walaupun masih berumur 6 tahun sudah bisa merapihkan rumah berbeda sekali dengan Minho. Minho itu jahilnya setengah mati. Tapi dia sangat menjaga Minah. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku di panggil karena Minho memukul temannya sampai merah. Saat ku tanya mengapa ia memukul temannya katanya temannya mencium Minah dan membuat Minah menangis. Aku hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala. Sedangkan Namjoon hyung malah memberikan highfive pada Minho. Ckck.

"Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil eomma akan kunci pintunya" kataku. Minho dan Minah segera berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 7.48. Semoga saja jalanan tidak macet. Baiklah nanti iita lanjut lagi jarena aku harus mengantar anak anak tepat waktu. Sampai jumpa.

Yoongi POV end

.

.  
.

Yoongi memasuki gedung BHT sambil menggerutu. Dia baru saja melihat pesan yang dia dapat dari Namjoon. Dan sungguh Yoongi rasanya ingin memaki Namjoon. Yoongi menekan tombol lift kasar dan segera masuk begitu pintu terbuka dan menekan tombol rantai ruangan Namjoon. Setelah pintu terbuka dia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Namjoon dan mengabaikan sapaan Irene, sekertaria Namjoon. Padahal biasanya Yoongi akan sedikit berbasa basi dengan Irene.

"NAMJOON HYUNG APA APAAN INI!" Marah Yoongi. Namjoon terdiam dan memandang Yoongi datar.

"Pihak avex tidak mau bertatap muka lewat video call Yoongi, dan mereka ingin bertemu langsung"kata Namjoon.

"Tapi hyung bagaimana bisa seperti ini. 3 hari lagi aku ke Jepang selama seminggu lalu hanya 2 hari di Korea dan aku harus pergi ke Jepang lagi 3 hari lalu kembali ke Korea hanya 1 minggu dan pergi lagi ke Amerika 2 minggu. Ya Tuhan hyung! Aku punya dua anak kembar berumur enam tahun hyung!" Kata Yoongi.

"Maaf Yoongi tapi partner kita ingin kau yang menjadi perwakilan kita. Aku sudah menawarkan aku sendiri dan juga Hoseok, bahkan aku menawarkan Chanyeol hyung, Jihoon ataupun Jiyong hyung tapi mereka hanya ingin kau Yoongi." Kata Namjoon. Yoongi mendengus. Sebelumnya dia hanya ke Jepang 3 hari dan dia lebih sering berada di Korea. Biasanya, Namjoon dan Jiyong yang akan ke luar negeri,terkadang Chanyeol ataupun Hoseok. Jihoon juga jarang ke luar negeri. Tapi kali ini Yoongi kesal.

"Aku sendiri?" Tanya Yoongi. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Kau akan ke Jepang dengan Chanyeol dan Jiyong. Ah tidak tidak Yoongi maksudku pertama dengan Chanyeol dan penerbangan berikutnya dengan Jiyong" kata Namjoon.

"Lalu kau akan ke Amerika denganku. Tenang saja ok? Aku akan mencoba supaya kita tidak berlama lama disana dan segera kembali ke Korea" kata Namjoon. Yoongi mendengus.

"Ya Tuhan hyung. Bagainana bisa aku ah sudahlah" keluh Yoongi lalu keluar meninggalkan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya memandang Yoongi merasa bersalah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu keinginan partner mereka.

.

.

.

Jimin menerima jadwalnya untuk 1 bulan kedepan.

"Jepang? Paris? Thailand? Amerika? Wah saat Sehun hyung kembali jadwalku benar benar kembali normal" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum senang. Setelah berhibernasi seharian di apartemennya, dia kembali ke rumah eommanya dan langsung di sambut dengan makanan kesukaannya. Kebetulan sekali nyonya Park berada di Seoul begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang ada di rumah.

"Wahhh ke Amerika ya. Taetae hyung juga mau ke Amerika. Wahhh jadwalnya sama lagi dengan Taetae hyung" kata Jungkook mengintip dari belakang Jimin.

"Kau mau ikut Kookie?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tidak mau ah. Bikin visa ke Amerika kan susah. Masa udah susah susah cuma 1 hari 2 malam doang." Kata Jungkook. Jimin mencebik.

"Tapi aku mau ke Jepang hyung. Perginya kan naik penerbangan Chim hyung, terus pulangnya naik penerbangan Tae hyung hihihi" kata Jungkook

"Sendiri?" Tanya Jimin

"Tidak lah hyung. Mingyu sebenarnya dapat tiket masuk ke Disney Sea gratia untuk enam orang. Dan kebetulan sekali kan Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung sedang bebas tugas, lalu aku, Mingyu dan Chan juga lagi kosong karena dosen untuk satu bulan ini malah smeinar di luar negeri jadi kadang aku ke kampus hanya absen dan mengerjakan tugas jadilah kami berencana pergi. Dan ternyata setelag aku lihat pas sekali dengan jadwal Chim hyung dan Tae hyung"kata Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk.

Jimin POV

Hmmm.. Jihoon ya. Dia kan sepupu Yoongi. Dia itu mirip sekali dengan Yoongi. Saat dia kesini aku pikir dia Yoongi dan hampir saja aku memeluknya, untung saja kekasihnya memanggil namanya jadi aku langsung sadar dan setelah aku perhatikan dia memang mirip dengan Yoongi sih.

Waktu itu aku pernah menyuruh Kookie menanyakan pada Jihoon dimana Yoongi. Tapi jawaban yang di dapat tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Jihoon bilang kalau dia tidak tahu dimana Yoongi dan sudah hampir sebulan Yoongi tidak ke BHT. Dan katanya saat dia bertanya dengan Namjoon,Namjoon bilang Yoongi mengurus pekerjaan di luar negeri. Lalu setelahnya beberapa lama kemudian, aku bilang pada Jungkook untuk menanyakan lagi perihal Yoongi pada Jihoon,tapi jawabannya juga sama. Jihoon tidak tahu dimana Yoongi.

Aku rasa Jihoon berbohong. Mereka kan bersaudara dan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Masa tidak tahu dimana Yoongi berada. Pasti Jihoon tahu dan pasti dia merahasiakannya. Yoongi cukup dekat kan dengan Jihoon jadi bisa saja Yoongi bercerita pada Jihoon. Ah Min Yoongi!

End Jimin POV

"Hyung, Chim hyung" panggil Jungkook.

"Eoh? Wae?" Kata Jimin. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hyung melamun?" Kata Jungkook.

"Ani Kookie." Kata Jimin

"Yang benar?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Jimin mengangguk.

"Sudah sana tidur atau siap siap besok kan berangkatnya"kata Jimin

"Aku kan sudah packing hyung dari semalam."kata Jungkook.

"Yasudah kalau gitu hyung yang packing." Kata Jimin sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang mendengus melihat kelakuan Jimin.

.

.

.  
.

"Eommaaaaa~~ eomma nggak boleh pergi" kata Minho. Yoongi memandang Minho dan Minah sedih.

"Minho-yaaaa~ eomma pergi hanya sebentar ok?" Kata Yoongi.

"Ah shireoooo~" keluh Minho lagi. Yoongi memandang Minah

"Eomma, kalau Minah memberi izin eomma pergi, eomma mau berjanji tidak jangan lama lama pulangnya?" Tanya Minah. Yoongi tersenyum sedangkan Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kembarannya tidak satu jalan dengannya.

"Iya sayang, eomma janji eomma akan pulang cepat. Hanya satu minggu. Ok? Nanti eomma bawakan hello kitty buat Minah dan Gundam untuk Minho. Otte?" Kata Yoongi lagi sambil menatap dua anak kembarnya.

"Tapi eomma janji ya? Hanya satu minggu?" Kata Minho yang mulai luluh Yoongi tersenyun melihatnya lalu mengangguk.

"Iya sayang. Eomma janji"kata Yoongi lalu mencium kening kedua anaknya.

"Eomma yaksok~" kata Minah sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya diikuti Minho. Yoongi mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Minah dan juga Minho. Lalu Minho dan Minah memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Jadi, sekarang eomma boleh pergi kan?" Tanya Yoongi. Minho dan Minah mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti, kita menjemput Yoongi eomma hm?" Tanya nyonya Kim. Minho dan Minah mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang eomma pergi ya? Jangan nakal ya sayang. Jangan bikin halmeoni, harabeoji, Jin imo dan Namjoon samchon jadi susah. Otte?" Kata Yoongi. Minho dan Minah mengangguk.

"Ah anak eomma" kata Yoongi lagi sambil memeluk Minho dan Minah, dan Yoongi malah menangis.

"Yoongi" kata eomma min. Yoongi segera menghapus airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

"Nah eomma pergi ya?" Kata Yoongi. Minho dan Minah mengangguk.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ya Yoongi, ini kan bukan pertama kalinya hyung meninggalkan si kembar" kata Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka sedang memasuki pesawat.

"Iya Chan hyung. Entahlah biasanya aku 2-3 hari meninggalkan mereka dan kali ini seminggu." Kata Yoongi. Chanyeol memeluk punggung Yoongi dari samping.

"Tenang saja Yoongi. Aku juga sering meninggalkan Jesper, Jackson dan Jiwon kadang bisa sampai 2 minggu" kata chanyeol.

"Tapi kan ada Baekhyun hyung di rumah. Kau tahu kan hyung"kata Yoongi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oke aku minta maaf. Maaf ya. Sudah jangan bersedih lebih baik kita konsentrasi agar pekerjaab kita cepat selesai" kata Chanyeol. Yoongi mengangguk lalu mereka mulai mempersiapkan penerbangan.

Tak berapa lama saat take off terdengar announcement dari capt

" _Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on Korean air 86A. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 1:25 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Japan approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Japan is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight. I'm your captain Park Jimin and ass Kim Minhyuk"_

 _'Park Jimin? Ah aniya aniya ada banyak nama Jimin di Korea dan bisa saja itu pilot yang bernama Jimin bukan dia saja"_ batin Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : hallooo... ini ff multichapnya Minyoon couple. Entah kenapa lagi jatuh cinta sama karakter seme yang jadi pilot atau jadi dokter atau profesi lain kesannya gimana gitu hehe..

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo. Udh kebiasaan, hehe, jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Pilot and Composer

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Yoongi sampai di Jepang pukul 4 sore, saat akan mengambil koper, Yoongi bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Loh? Y-yoongi hyung?" Kata Jungkook

"J-jungkook?" Kata Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, Chanyeol hyung?" Kata Jihoon

"Ah Jihoon-ah jadi kau liburan ya dengan Soonyoung makanya kau mengambil cuti ya" kata Chanyeol. Jihoon mengangguk

"Jadi Yoongi hyung dan Chanyeol hyung berangkat sekarang ya?" Kata Jihoon. Kembali Chanyeol yang mengangguk. Yoongi melihat risih koper koper yang lewat karena sedaritadi Jungkook melihatnya dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. Beruntung tak lama, koper Yoongi lewat, Yoongi segera mengambilnya lalu tak lama koper Chanyeol lewat dan Chanyeol juga segera mengambilnya,sementara Jungkook, Jihoon dan teman temannya, masih menunggu koper Dino dan Soonyoung.

"Kami duluan ya Jihoon,teman temannya Jihoon juga" kata Chanyeol. Jihoon mengangguk diikuti teman temannya

"Ya hati hati hyung" kata Jihoon. Yoongi membungkuk dan segera pergi diikuti Chanyeol. Sementara itu Jungkook masih menatap kepergian Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Kau kenal dengan teman Jihoon yang tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju hotel untyk beristirahat.

"Dia, adik Jimin" kata Yoongi

"Park Jimin?" Kata Chanyeol kaget. Yoongi mengangguk lalu Chanyeol terdiam dan memberhentikan obrolan setelah mendengar nama Jimin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Yoongi berjalan jalan di sekitar hotel mencari camilan, tadi mereka telah makan malam dengan partner mereka dan sekarang setelah sampai hotel, mereka berjalan jalan di sekitar hotel.

"Wah aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun, Jesper, Jiwon dan Jackson kesini" kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak di ajak kalau begitu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Saat laguku selesai, Baekhyun mengajar vocal, lalu aku harus menggarap lagu baru lagi"kata Chanyeol. Yoongi mengangguk

"Ah, begini saja Chanyeol hyung, minggu depan saat ke Amerika, Jin hyung akan membawa twins ke Amerika, aku akan mengambil liburan kan disaat itu Baekhyun hyung pasti sedang sibuk mengajar vocal, setelahnya hyung liburan saja, aku akan membantu mengurus lagu hyung dari Korea" kata Yoongi. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah nanti merepotkan" kata Chanyeol. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Ani hyung" kata Yoongi. Kali ini Chanyeol dan Yoongi memasuki hotel.  
"Lagipula mungkin aku akan mengajak Minho dan Minah ke BHT" kata Yoongi.

"Mau mengajarkan twins masuk ke dunia seni?" Kata Chanyeol. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Minho sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan seni. Minhi menari dengan baik, tapi Minah menyanyi dengan baik"kata Yoongi.

"Loh bukannya tandanya mereka tertarik dalam dunia seni?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tapi sepertinya Minho lebih mahir hitung hitungan akademik hyung" kata Yoongi

'Seperti Jimin' batin Yoongi.

Ya Jimin memang mahir dalam berbisnis. Dia menjadi pilot hanya untuk mewujudkan cita citanya dulu saja karena dia sangat berambisi. Dan nanti Jimin akan kembali memimpin perusahaan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin Minah akan melanjuti bakatmu" kata Chanyeol. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan triple J hyung?" Tanya Yoongi

"Mungkin Jackson akan menjadi penerusku haha.. Jackson suka ikut bermain piano saat aku sedang membuat lagu. Sementara Jiwon dan Jesper lebih suka bernyanyi dengan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol

"Wahhh, pembagiannya tidak adil sekali haha. Jackson sangat mirip denganmu dan dia menuruni kemampuanmu hyung, sementara Jiwon dan Jesper sebaliknya"kata Yoongi. Chanyeol nyengir.

Saat asik mengobrol, tiba tiba Yoongi bertemu dengan Jungkook dan juga Dino yang ada di lobby hotel. Ternyata mereka ada di hotel yang sama. Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya diam berhadapan.

"Yoongi hyung"kata Jungkook. Yoongi diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Ah, temannya Jihoon hyung kan? Tadi siapa ya namanya.. hmm.. oh iya Chanyeol hyung dan Yoongi hyung" kata Dino. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau kan temannya Jihoon ya?" Kata Chanyeol. Dino mengangguk.

"Iya hyung. Aku Lee Chan,biasanya aku dipanggil Dino hehe, dan ini Jungkook hyung"kata Dino. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku Chanyeol dan ini Yoongi"kata Dino. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kami duluan ya hyung" kata Dino. Chanyeol dan Yoongi mengangguk sementara Jungkook masih memandang Yoongi. Dino menyikut pinggang Jungkook menyadarkan Jungkook.

"ah, iya, kami duluan ya Hyung" kata Jungkook, menunduk lalu pergi dengan Dino.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali" kata Soonyoung

"Maaf deh hyung, tadi di jalan kami bertemu dengan temannya JIhoon hyung yang tadi bertemu di bandara itu loh, Chanyeol hyung dan Yoongi hyung" kata Dino.

Jimin berhenti makan ketika mendengar kata Yoongi. Jungkook dan Jihoon mem[erhatikan Jimin. Tahu suasana yang kurang mendukung. Soonyoung segera mencairkan suasana.

"Sudah sudah duduk dulu sini Chan, Kookie, kita makan" kata Soonyoung. Dino dan Jungkook mengangguk.

Jimin memandangi Jihoon sekilas lalu Jungkook, lalu ia berdiri,

"aku permisi ke toilet dulu" kata Jimin lalu langsung keluar ke toilet.

Jungkook dan Jihoon berpandangan sebentar lalu melihat kepergian Jimin dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

JIMIN POV

Aku mencuci mukaku. haah sialan memang. Yoongi? Jadi benar kan dugaanku, Jihoon tahu dimana Yoongi selama ini, dan dia menyembunyikan Yoongi dariku, jangan jangan Jungkook juga tahu. Jadi mereka menyembunyikan Yoongi dariku ya. Ha ha ha.

Saat aku melihat kaca, Jungkook ada di belakangku.

"Hyung"katanya

"Apa?" kata ku

"Tadi aku bertemu Yoongi hyung di bandara, di hotel juga" kata Jungkook.

"lalu?" kataku

"Aku tahu kalau Hyung pasti berfikir aku menyembunyikan keberadaan Yoongi hyung dari Hyung, tapi aku bersumpah Hyung, aku tidak tahu keberadaan Yoongi hyung sebelumnya dan aku benar benar baru bertemu hari ini di bandara dan di lobby hotel"kata Jungkook. aku hanya tesenyum miris

"ya kook" kataku. aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Apa aku harus kembali ke hotel? Tapi pihak hotel juga belum tentu akan memberitahukan dimana kamar Yoongi, atau jika di beritahu, Yoongi juga belum tentu mau menemuiku. dan tadi Chan bilang kalau Yoongi tidak sendiri kan, dia bersama Chanyeol? siapa Chanyeol? apa dia kekasih Yoongi?

"hyung, apa hyung mau aku berbicara dengan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jungkook. aku memandang Jungkook dari balik kaca.

"tidak usah kook" kataku

"kenapa?" tanya Jungkook sewot. Aku tahu bahwa Jungkook kira aku tidak mau berbaikan dengan Yoongi. Aku bukannya tidak mau berbaikan denganYoongi, hanya saja, aku inginbicara langsung dengan Yoongi.

"hyung" panggil Jungkook lagi

"kembalilah kook, hyung akan kembali sebentar lagi" kataku

"Hyung benar benar sudah melupakan Yoongi hyung ya?" aku melihat wajah Jungkook dan wajahnya menunjuukkan raut sedih.

"Kau percaya jodohkan? mungkin dengan bertemunya kau dengan Yoongi, aku akan ebrtemu dengan Yoongi" kataku. dan kulihat Jungkook memandangku kecewa sebelum keluar.

Jimin POV END

Yoongi POV

Aku menatap laptopku tidak berminat. Sejak bertemu Jungkook pertama di bandara tadi aku tahu bahwa pasti akan terasa aneh jika kami bertemu, lalu tatapan Jungkook padaku itu. Entahlah. aku hanya berharap kami tidak bertemu lagi, apalagi jika kami bertemu saat ada Twins. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Jihoon, selama ini Jungkook menanyakanku pada Jihoon dan Jihoon membantuku menjauhkan Jungkook dariku. Aku takut nanti Jungkook menanyai Jihoon, aku jadi tidak enak dengan Jihoon.

Sebenarnya aku tidak apa apa bertemu Jungkook, dulu aku dan Jungkook juga cukup dekat. tapi, aku jadi segan bertemu lagi dengannya karena aku juga tidak ada bilang apa apa dengannya dan tahu tahu aku pergi menghilang, dan apalagi dia menanyakanku pada JIhoon.

Daripada itu aku lebih berharap tidak bertemu dengan JImin. Apalagi jika aku bertemu dengan Jimin dan bertemu bersama Twins. Orang bilang ikatan orang tua dan anak itu kuat, aku takut Twins malah nyaman dengan Jimin, nanti Jimin akan curiga dan kalau Jimin menyelidik twins.

Ah sialan aku jadi parno sendiri karena masalah ini. Pokoknya aku harus menjauhkan Twins dari Jimin. Tapi lebih parah lagi sebenarnya harus menjauhkan Twins dari Jungkook karena sepertinya Jungkook bisa membongkar ini ke Jimin jika ia tahu.

Yoongi POV END

TBC

A/N: HAallooooooooooooo,,, aku kembali lagi membawa lanjutan ceritanyaaa,, akhirnya Jungkook ketemu Yoongi dan Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi masih hidup(?) hahaha,

Maaf kalau ini pendek, aku usahain chap depan yang panjang ya ^^

Ini aku juga usahain typonya gak sebanyak di chap sebelumnya hehe..

Terakhir, reviewnya ya di tunggu kkk~

Gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Pilot and Composer

.

.

.

.

Are they our Twins?

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk bersama Minho dan Minah di rumahnya, disana juga ada Jin dan juga Jinseok. Kali ini Minah sedang ngambek dengan Yoongi karena Yoongi akan pergi lagi dan kali ini Amerika. Yoongi juga pergi selama dua minggu kali ini.

"Minah-ya~~"panggil Yoongi

"Minah benci eomma" kata Minah. Yoongi memandang Minah sedih.

"Minah yaaaa~ maafkan eomma ne?" Kata Yoongi

"Shireo~"kata Minah. Yoongi menatap Minho. Minho hanya memandang Yoongi dan Minah.

"Bagaimana kalau Minah dan Minho menyusul saja?" Tanya Jin. Yoongi memandang Jin bingung.

"Yoongi eomma dan Namjoon samchon kan pergi selama 2 minggu, sementara Minah dan Minho kan hanya menunggu pengambilan rapor, jadi setelah mengambil rapor, kita bisa menyusul Yoongi eomma dan Namjoon samchon, bagaimana?" tanya Jin. Minho, Minah dan Jinseok bersorak senang. Yoongi dan Jin tersenyum senang melihat Twins dan Jinseok besorak karena akan liburan. Ya mereka memang sudah merencanakannya karena Yoongi sudah mempunyaifeeling jika salah satu anaknya pasti akan ada yang tidak setuju.

"Maaf ya hyung aku jadi merepotkan" Kata Yoongi. Jin menggeleng mendengar Yoongi

"Tidak apa apa Yoongi, anak anak juga pasti butuh liburan, belakangan ini juga Namjoo sibuk, Jinseok juga pasti rindu dengan Namjoon, dan kebetulan ada kesempatan untuk liburan bersama, lagipula ada Twins kan kita bisa liburan sekeluarga" kata Jin. Yoongi tersenyum lalu melihat Twins yang sedang bermain dengan Jinseok.

"Yoongi, kamu bilang waktu itu kamu bertemu dengan Jungkook bersamaan dengan Jihoon kan? apa Jungkook masih menanyakan kamu pada Jihoon?" tanya Jin. Yoongi memandang Twins sedih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jin

"iya Hyung dan Jihoon bilang dia tidak mau cerita karena itu bukan urusan dia jadi dia menyuruh Jungkook bertanya padaku, tapi Jungkook juga belum menghubungiku. aku bersyukur sebenarnya hyung. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi Jimin mengambil Twins dariku. Entahlah hyung. Jimin bahkan tidak tahu jika aku hamil saat itu kan, jadi aku harusnya tidak khawathir, tapi mimpi itu membuatku jadi khawathir hyung. bagaimana jika nanti aku dan Twins bertemu dengan Jimin? Lalu Jimin curiga lalu dia mencaritahu. apalagi Umur twins kan sesuai dengan lama kami berpisah hyung, 6 tahun." kata Yoongi. Jin memandang Yoongi sedih.

"Yoongi, tapi Minho dan Minah juga pasti akan penasaran siapa ayahnya, disaat semua orang di jemput oleh ayahnya, belum lagi jika kita berkumpul bersama, Jinseok juga suka menempel pada Namjoon" kata Jin

"Sudah hyung mereka sudah pernah bertanya" kata Yoongi

FLASHBACK

Hari ini Yoongi telat menjemput Twins, maka dari itu Yoongi menelepon ke sekolah dan meminta tolong pada Shin Seongsaenim, guru Twins untuk menjaga Twins sebentar. Tapi saat di jalan pulang setelah menjemput Twins, Minah bertanya

"Eomma, mengapa Minah dan Minho tidak pernah bertemu dengan Appa?" tanya Minah. Yoongi hanya diam memikirkan perkatan Minah

"iya eomma, masa Sungjae di jemput appa nya tadi, Jiho juga, lalu Kyunmin saja bercerita kalau dia di belikan rumah rumahan yang besar oleh appanya" kata Minah lagi.

"eumm... appa, hmm.. appa sedang sibuk bekerja" kata Yoongi

"kenapa sibuknya lama sekali? namjoon Samchon saja kalau sibuk tidak lama" kata Minah

"Aahh, itu karena apa sibuknya bukan di Korea sayang" kata Yoongi

"Kalau begitu dimana?" tanya Minah lagi

"hmm, appa kan sibuknya sambil pergi ke negara lain" kata Yoongi

"Jadi appa itu pilot ya eomma?" kali ini Minho yang bertanya. Yoongi mengangguk. ya Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kan Jimin itu ayah twins dan Jimin juga seorang pilot

"Eomma apa yeoja bisa jadi pilot? Minah juga mau jadi pilot seperti appa, kan bisa jalan jalan" Kata Minah

"ah, jangan Minah" kata Minho

"kenapa?" tanya Minah

"nanti Minah tidak pulang pulang seperti appa, nanti kalau Minho dan eomma kangen bagaimana?" kata Minho lagi

"ah iya juga ya. berarti appa jahat ya. eomma kita tidak bisa menelepon appa ya? minah kan juga mau lihat appa" kata Minah

"Bukan begitu sayang kan appa mengendarai pesawat jadi kita tidak tahu kan kapan appa tidak mengendarai pesawat, lalu kan setap negara kan punya waktu yang berbeda sayang makanya kita susah menghubungi appa" kata Yoongi berharap anaknya akan mengerti

"Tapi eomma" kata kata Minah terpotong oleh Minho

"Sudah ih Minah biarin saja appa pergi" kata Minho kesal sementara Minah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. sementara yoongi melihat dari spion tengah dimana anaknya merajuk. yoongi menghela nafas lega karena anaknya berhenti bertanya

END Flashback

"Tapi Yoongi, jangan menumbuhkan kebencian pada Minho. Mungkin Minho iri dengan anak anak yang punya ayah, dan juga dia menutupi ke iriannya dengan membangun dinding kebenciannya pada ayahnya" kata Jin.

"entahlah hyung. semua karenma pertemuanku dengan Jungkook satat itu hyung. aku merasa takut setiap saat. aku lelah sebenarnya hyung" kata yoongi. Jin hanya mengelus lengan Yoongi dan menguatkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jin, Hoseok, Minho, Minah dan Jinseok mengantar Yoongi juga Namjoon ke bandara.

"nah, Minho dan Minah tidak boleh nakal ya. Harus menurut apa kata Jin Imo dan Hoseok Samchon, jangan lupa harus menurut apa kata Halmeoni. mengerti?" kata Yoongi

"Iya eomma tenang saja" kata Minah, sementara Minho mengangguk.

"Minho kenapa?" tanya Yoongi. belakangan ini Minho jarang sekali berbicara, Minho lebih sering menempel pada Yoongi, Yoongi pikir Minho sakit tapi badan Minho tidak panas.

"Minho mau ikut eomma" kata Minho. yoongi tersenyum

"kan beberapa hari lagi kita bertemu lagi sayang" kata Yoongi.

"tapi Minho tidak mau jauh dari eomma" kata Minho. Yoongi memeluk Minho.

"Minho sayang, jangan begitu eomma jadi sedih." Kata Yoongi. Mata Yoongi sudah berkaca kaca. Jin, Namjoon dan Hoseok melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada Minho

"nah, kita bertemu lagi nanti ya sayang, nanti kita jalan jalan. ok?" kata Yoongi pada Minho dan Minah. Minho dan Minah mengangguk.

"Jangan bertengkar ya, Minah, Minho" kata yoongi. Minho dan Minah mengangguk lagi. Yoongi mencium kening dan bibir Minho juga Minah lalu berdiri dan dan mengambil kopernya. lalu Yoongi berjalan masuk bersama Namjoon

"EOMMA SARANGHAE" kata Minho dan Minah. Yoongi berbalik dan memberikan love sign pada Minho dan Minah. Minho dan Minah tersenyum. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seorang pria lengkap dengan seragam pilotnya memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, terlebih pada Minho dan Minah yang kini ada di gendongan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

JIMIN POV

Aku berjalan memasuki bandara setelah merapihkan seragam yang aku kenakan. Hari ini aku mendapat penerbangan ke Amerika. Dan hari ini partnerku adalah si alien idiot Taehyung, setelah itu aku baru berangkat 2 hari lagi setelah itu baru ke Dubai dan kembali ke Korea.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu jam sebelum take-of, sebenarnya hari ini aku sengaja datang lebih telat. Lagipula mumpung TAehyungkanyang jadi ass hari ini.

Baru saja aku menaruh handphoneku, aku melihat orang yang selama ini aku cari cari.

MIN YOONGI

dia disana bersama kakanya dan juga kakak iparnya, Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung, juga seorang anak perempuan di gendongan Jin hyung, dua anak perempuan dan laki laki yang di peluk Yoongi dan juga seorang pria di belakang anak yang di peluk Yoongi itu. aku terdia menatap mereka. aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, jadi yang aku bisa adalah menatap Yoongi selagi aku bisa menatapnya saat ini.

Sekarang Yoongi melepas pelukannya pada salah satu dari anak yang dia peluk tadi, lalu mencium pipi dan juga bibir kedua anak itu. Siapa mereka? apa mereka anak Yoongi? apa Yoongi sudah menikah? apa pria di belakang anak itu suami Yoongi? Setelah Yoongi memasuki check centre, dua anak itu berteriak. dan aku tidak salah lagi. dugaanku benar. mereka berteriak,

"EOMMA SARANGHAE"

mereka? anak Yoongi? dan pria yang tadi itu, yang sekarang menggedong dua anak itu suami Yoongi? Jadi Yoongiku sudah menikah? dan bahkan sudah mempunyai anak? aku memegang dadaku, rasanya nyeri sekali, padahal sebelumnya aku yakin aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. tapi rasanya dadaku sakit sekali. aku menunduk dan rasanya mataku panas sekali. Sialan memang. Min Yoongi selalu bisa membuatku seperti ini.

"Jimin?" aku mendongak melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Jin Hyung ada disana bersama anak perempuan di gendongannya yang aku yakini kalau itu anaknya karena dilihat disana anak perempuan itu manis dan cantik sekali dan persis dengan Jin hyung yang memang di juluki Princess, dan aku melihat dua anak yang di gendong pria di samping Jin hyung. anak Yoongi.

"ah hyung, mau jalan jalan? atau mengantar seseorang?" Tanyaku. Jin tersenyum sebentar.

"Mengantar Namjoon dan Yoongi, mereka ada urusan ke Amerika" kata Jin hyung. aku tersenyum lalu menatap dua anak yang di gendong pria di samping Jin hyung.

"ah kenalkan, ini Hoseok dan dua anak yang di gendong ini Minho dan Minah, dan ini anakku, Jinseok" kata Jin hyung. aku tersenyum kepada mereka semua dan membungkukkan badan sedikt tanda sopan kepada Hoseok.

"wahhh apa ahjusshi seorang pilot?" tanya anak perempuan di gendongan Hoseok, ah itu yang namanya Minah, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Iya, ahjusshi seorang pilot" kata Minah

"wahhh keren sekali jadi begini ya seragam appa, hehe appa minah dan Minho juga seorang pilot loh Ahjusshi" kata Minah dan aku hanya bisa terdiam memandang Minah dan Minho. dilihat lihat mereka berdua tidak ada kemiripan dengan Hoseok. Bibir Minah tebal dan penuh dan bibir Hoseok biasa saja, sedangkan bibir Minho pasti menurun dari Yoongi, bibir tipis dan kecil. aku sempat melirik Jin hyung yang kelihatan panik saat Minah bilang tentang ayahnya.

eh?

Tunggu

tadi Minah bilang ayahnya seorang pilot? jadi Hoseok bukan ayah Minah dan Minho? jadi Hoseok bukan suami Yoongi? Kalau begitu siapa ayah Minah dan Minho?

Atau

Jangan jangan saat itu Yoongi...

END JIMIN POV

A/N: Halloooo,, ini update cepet karena ide berkeliaran malam malam gini hehehe, akhirnya JImin ketemu sama Twins, hehe dan di saat seperti ini JImin jadi pinter narik kesimpulan ya haha,

Maaf ya karena pendek, ternyata idenya mentok disini hehe..

Aku udah berusaha mengurangi ke typoan disinii kalau masih mengganggu tolong dimaafkan ya *bow*

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaa ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Pilot and Composer

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah standby di pesawat 5 menit setelah gate di buka. Setelah kejadian di luar gate saat bertemu Jin tadi, Jimin masuk ke ruangannya dengan Taehyung dengan muka kusut. Saat Taehyung bertanya ada apa? Jimin hanya menjawab Yoongi dan dari situ Taehyung tahu bahwa Jimin sedang kacau. Jadi sebagai sahabat sekaligus calon adik ipar yang baik, Taehyung segera menyiapkan penerbangan yang seharusnya sudah disiapkan daritadi. Sementara Jimin hanya duduk diam memandang kosong pada lantai.

Jimin POV

Yoongi. Apa benar Minho dan Minah anak kita? Apa saat kita berakhir dulu kau sedang mengandung anak kita? Min Yoongi kenapa kau keras kepala sekali. Harusnya kau datang kepadaku dan aku akan senang hati mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku dan langsung merintis karir di perusahaan appa.

Ah Yoongi sialan. Dari dulu dia memang selalu membuatku gila. Dari awal pertemuan kami hingga kami berakhir, dia selalu membuatku gila. Min Yoongi dan segala ke tsundereannya dan segala ke keras kepalaannya.

Tapi

Tunggu

Bukannya jika memang Minho dan Minah anakku, itu akan lebih mudah membuat Yoongi kembali kepadaku?

Haha..

Aku tersenyum senang dengan pemikiranku.

Min Yoongi, just wait dear.

Jimin POV END

.

.

.  
.

Namjoon memandang Yoongi ragu. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di pesawat memunggu pesawat take off. Tadi Jin mengiriminya pesan bahwa Jimin bertemu dengan Twins. Namjoon ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu Yoongi atau tidak. Jika Namjoon memberitahu Yoongi sekarang, Yoongi akan kepikiran tapi jika Namjoon memberitahu Yoongi nanti, Namjoon takut Yoongi akan marah dan malah parno. Jin bilang beberapa waktu lalu kalau Yoongi selalu takut Jimin akan mengambil twins darinya.

Saat Namjoon memutuskan ingin memberitahu Yoongi,suara announce dari capt terdengar dan Namjoon kenal suara ini.

Suara Park Jimin.

" _Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on Korean Air KA225. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 1:30 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in London approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in London is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight. I'm your captain Park Jimin and ass Kim Taehyung"_

 _'_ Shit' namjoon memaki dalam hati namjoon melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang sepertinya kurang suka.

"Saat aku ke Jepang dengan Chanyeol hyung, Jimin juga menjadi pilotnya"tiba tiba Yoongi berbicara pada Namjoon. Dan saat itu juga, Namjoon yakin harus memberitahu pada Yoongi tentang pertemuan Jimin dan Twins karena jika tidak, saat Namjoon memberitahunya, Yoongi bisa histeris dan panik.

"Tadi sebelum take off, Jin mengirimi pesan. Twins-bertemu-dengan-Jimin" kata Namjoon perlahan sambil memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya. Yoongi tentu saja kaget. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"It's okay Yoongi. Jimin tidak tahu itu anaknya-" kata kata Namjoon langsung di potong oleh Yoongi

"Itu bukan anaknya hyung. Itu anakku. Minho dan Minah anakku hyung, bukan anak Jimin"kata Yoongi. Namjoon sadar ada nada sedih di dalam kata kata Yoongi.

"Jangan begitu Yoongi, bagaimana pun juga, Jimin appa mereka. Mereka berhak tahu. Aku sadar jika terkadang Minho dan Minah suka memandang Jinseok iri" kata Namjoon.

"Kalau aku memberitahu,mereka akan memilih Jimin pasti hyung mereka akan meninggalkanku, tidak boleh hyung" kata Yoongi dan kali ini diiringi air mata. Namjoon memeluk kepala Yoongi dan mengusap kepala Yoongi menenangkan. Lalu menyuruh Yoongi untuk istirahat dan tidak memikirkan hal ini. Yoongi memang terpejam tapi isi kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana nanti kelanjutan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey chim hyung" panggil Taehyung. Kali ini pesawat sedang dalam mode autopilot karena sudah beberapa jam sejak mereka take off dan kini waktunya mereka istirahat sejenak.

"Apa tae?" Kata Jimin

"Tadi kau bilang Yoongi hyung kan? Memangnya ada apa? Kalian bertemu?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran. Jimin terkekeh dan membuat Taehyung menyeringitkan dahinya bingung melihat kelakuan calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Sepertinya kau dan Kookie akan menjadi samchon dan imo" kata Jimin sambil nyengir. Taehyung membelalakkan matanya.

"HYUNG! KAU MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG?" kata Taehyung . Jimin segera menggeplak kepala Taehyung. Taehyung meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tadi saat aku sampai aku melihat Yoongi dan dua orang anak yang sepertinya kembar namanya Minho dan Minah. Mereka memanggil Yoongi eomma." Kata Jimin

"Jadi Yoongi hyung sudah menikah?"tanya Taehyung. Jimin menggeleng

"Aniyaaa..aku pikir , namja yang menggendong si kembar itu ayahnya, tapi katanya ayah mereka itu seorang pilot dan kira kira umur mereka itu sama dengan berapa lama aku dan Yoongi berpisah" kata Jimin.

"Jadi maksud hyung, Minho dan Minah itu anak hyung?" Kata Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Yoongi seperti apa kan Tae. Dia pasti menutupi dariku. Dia langsung pergi dan menghilang saat masalah itu terjadi bahkan sebelum aku menjelaskan kepadanya kan"kata Jimin

"Lalu kau mau apa hyung?"tanya Taehyung

"Tentu saja menyelidikinya Tae. Kalau memang Minho dan Minah adalah anakku,aku akan mengundurkan diri dan bekerja di perusahaan appa" kata Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk. Taehyung tidak kaget lagi mendengar Jimin ingin mengundurkan diri. Karena bagaimanapun juga Jimin pasti akan melanjutkan Park Avenue bersama Jungkook. Jadi Taehyung sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"Kalau ternyata itu bukan anakmu bagaimana hyung?" tanya Taehyung

"kalau bukan, aku akan mencaritahu siapa dan aku akan rebut Yoongi kembali" kata Jimin sambil ber smirk ria. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya bergidik.

'Jimin hyung mirip psikopat kalau begitu. Benar juga kata Kookie, kalau berhubungan dengan Yoongi hyung, Jimin hyung menyeramkan' Batin Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah dampai di Los angles. Yoongi hanya menetap di dalam kamar setelah makan malam tadi. Biasanya jika mereka ke luar negeri, mereka akan jalan jalan sebentar di sekeliling hotel, atau melihat oleh oleh untuk sanak saudara mereka. Namjoon pikir Yoongi masih kepikiran dengan masalah Jimin, jadi Yoongi mendekam di dalam kamar, maka dari itu, Namjoon memutuskan untuk duduk di cafe di dekat hotel sambil meminum segelas americano, namjoon sudah biasa bergadang jadi dia juga sudah biasa meminum kopi di malam hari. Saat sedang membalas pesan Jin, seseorang mengganggu Namjoon berdiri di hadapan Namjoon.

"Hallo hyung" kata orang itu, Park Jimin. Namjoon tidak terkejut melihat Jimin. Namjon tahu cepat atau lambat Yoongi dan Jimin harus bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah mereka, karena kejadian dulu itu, Yoongi juga bersalah bukan hanya Jimin.

"duduk saja Jimin" kata Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya dan duduk di hadapan namjoon

"Karena sudah malam jadi to do point saja Jimin" kata Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum

'bahkan Namjoon hyung juga tidak berubah' batin Jimin

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepada Hyung. tentang masalahku dengan Yoongi dulu" kata Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk

"Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, Yoongi juga salah karena langsung memutuskan kontak kalian, dan kau juga salah karena berbuat seperti itu" kata Namjoon

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf hyung. Dan, aku bertemu Jin hyung saat di Korea kemarin" kata Jimin

"Ya aku tahu, Jin sudah berbicara kepadaku bahwa kau bertemu dengannya" kata Namjoon

"Sebelum bertemu Jin hyung, aku sudah melihatmu dan juga Yoongi disana. aku pikir tidak enak jika aku menghampiri kalian karena masalahku dengan Yoongi. Jadi aku diam hanya memperhatikan kalian" Kata Jimin. Namjoon dia mendengarkan, sedikit kaget karena Namjoon kira Jimin bertemu dengan Jin setelah dia dan Yoongi masuk ke dalam gate.

"Aku melihat anak perempuan di gendongan Jin hyung, itu pasti anak kalian kan hyung, Jinseok. cantik seperti Jin hyung, dengan aura princess seperti Jin hyung" kata Jimin lagi, Namjoon tersenyum sedikit mengingat anak perempuannya. Ya, Jinseok memang seperti copyan Jin, hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu bahwa anak sebesar Jinseok sudah mahir memainkan alat musik dan membuat nada, tentu saja itu keturunan namjoon yang seorang composer.

"lalu aku melihat dua orang anak, namja dan yeoja, sebelumnya aku tidak tahu jika mereka kembar dan aku baru tahu saat bertemu dengan Jin hyung. Dan anak itu memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan eomma" kata Jimin lagi. Jimin memperhatikan raut wajah Namjoon yang tetap santai. Tapi Jimin yakin, Namjoon agak sedikit terkejut mendengar kata kata Jimin.

"Lalu ada seorang pria di belakang anak kembar itu, namanya Hoseok. dan dia juga menggendong mereka, Minho dan Minah. aku pikir itu suami Yoongi. dan itu anak mereka. tapi saat aku bertemu dengan Jin hyung, disana aku tahu sepertinya dia bukan suami Yoongi, karena wajah Hoseok tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Minho dan Minah. Lalu, mereka juga bilang bahwa ayah mereka pilot." kata Jimin

"lalu?" kata Namjoon

"Siapa ayah mereka hyung?" tanya Jimin

"memangnya apa urusannya denganmu Jimin" Kata Namjoon

"ya aku memang bukan siapa siapa Yoongi dan seperti yang hyung bilang, aku salah dengan kesalahanku di masa lalu, tapi hyung aku bersumpah aku tidak dengan sengaja selingkuh saat itu. Yoongi dan aku sama sama sibuk. kami jarang bertemu. Dan aku jenuh hyung. kau bisa mengerti kan hyung. setiap saat aku pergi keluar negeri dan susah bertemu dengan Yoongi, dan juga saat aku ingin menghubungi Yoongi, dia sibuk. Saat itu aku sebenarnya ingin mengundurkan diri hyung. aku ingn merintis karir di perusahaan Appa agar waktuku dengan Yoongi semakin banyak, paling tidak, seperti mu dengan Jin hyung, saat kau sibuk, Jin hyung bisa mengunjungmi di BHT, atau jika Jin hyung yang sibuk dengan cafenya, kau yang akan mengunjungi Jin hyung. Jika aku bekerja di perusahaan appa, aku tidak setiap saat ke luar negeri dan jika Yoongi yang sibuk aku bisa pergi ke BHT menemuinya atau saat aku yang sibuk, Yoongi bisa ke kantor. aku serius hyung. Saat itu aku sudah memikirkan seperti itu, tapi saat itu, aku benar benar khilaf hyung." kata Jimin. Namjoon terdiam mencerna perkataan Jimin

"Kau tahu kan Jimin kalau itu semua sudah terlambat" kata Namjoon sambil memium americanonya. Jimin tertunduk lalu kembali menatap Namjoon.

"Aku mencari Yoongi, hyung. Aku bahkan mengawasi apartemennya, mengawasi  
rumahmu, rumah eomma min, cafe jin hyung, gedung BHT bahkan rumah Jihoon, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Yoongi." kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru, menyerahkannya ke hadapan Namjoon dan membukanya, sebuah cincin kelihatannya simple tapi di pinggirnya ada permata berwarna putih.

"ini, aku beli saat di Paris. Jauh sebelum kami bertengkar. aku berencana melamar Yoongi, enam tahun yang lalu" kata Jimin. Namjoon memandang cincin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung, apa Minho dan Minah itu anakku dan Yoongi?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon diam tidak menjawab. Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan putus asa.

"hyung jika hyung tidak mau menjawab, apa aku bisa bertemu Yoongi saat sudah kembali ke Korea?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Jimin. Semua keputusan ada pada Yoongi dan padamu. Yoongi bukan anak kecil lagi, Jimin. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyuruh Yoongi untuk bertemu denganmu atau berbaikan denganmu atau menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman kalian." kata Namjoon. Jimin menunduk.

"kami Hanya 2 minggu disini, dan satu minggu lagi, Jin, Jinseok, Minho dan Minah akan kesini untuk liburan. Kira kira aku dan Yoongi akan ada disini selama sebulan" kata Namjoon. Lalu Namjoon menutup kotak cincin yang tadi di buka Jimin dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin lalu berdiri.

"Semua keputusan ada padamu dan juga Yoongi" Kata Namjoon. Lalu Namjoon keluar darisana. Jimin hanya diam memandangi bangku Namjoon duduk tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Namjoon berada di bandara menunggu kedatangan Jin, Jinseok, Minho dan Minah. Sampai saat ini, Namjoon belum berbicara dengan Yoongi tentang pertemuannya dengan JImin.

"Eommaaaaaaa" Lamunan Namjoon di pecahkan oleh teriakan Minah yang memanggil Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum melihat Jin dan juga Jinseok, dengan segera Jinseok berada di gendongan Namjoon. Begitu juga dengan Minah dan Minho. Tapi tiba tiba muka Yoongi berubah sedih melihat Minho. padahal mereka jalan jalan tapi raut wajah Minho malah sedih, entah kenapa Yoongi jadi khawathir. Jin yang merasakan ke khawathiran yoongi melihat Minho sedih.

"Dari kalian berangkat, Minho sudah seperti itu" Kata Jin sambil memperhatikan Minho yang ada di gendongan Yoongi lalu memperhatikan Jinseok dan Minah yang sedang berjalan dengan namjoon membeli roti. Yoongi menggendong Minho sambil menarik koper milik Minah dan Minho.

"Minho-ya, kenapa hm?" tanya Yoongi

"minho kangen eomma" kata Minho lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi

"aigoo anak eomma, eomma juga kangen Minho. Kangen Minah juga." kata Yoongi. Jin tersenyum melihat Minho dan Yoongi.

"eomma, ini" kata Jinseok yang sudah selesai membeli roti dan memberikan rotinya kepada Jin

"Gomawo princess" kata Jin, jinseok tersenyum senang. Lalu Minah juga datang membawa roti untuk Minho dan Yoongi

"ini untuk eomma dan Minho oppa" kata Minah

"gomawo Minahya" Kata Yoongi sambil mencium kening Minah. Sementara Minho masih memeluk Yoongi. Minah duduk di antara Yoongi dan Jinseok.

"Minho-ya, ayo makan dulu rotinya hm?" Kata Yoongi. Minho menggeleng

"Waeyo? eomma sedih, Minah sedih, Namjoon samchon dan Jinseok noona juga sedih kalau Minho tidak mau makan rotinya" kata Yoongi. Minho melonggarkan pelukannya dari Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi lalu Jin, Namjoon, Minah dan Jinseok, lalu Minho mengambil roti di tangan Yoongi dan memakannya. Yoongi tersenyum diikuti Jin dan Namjoon.

"Mungkin Minho rindu denganmu Yoongi. dari si kembar Minho kan memang yang lebih manja denganmu" kata Jin. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Minho.

Ya, alasan Yoongi suka menolak jika disuruh pergi ke luar negeri adalah Minho, dulu Minho pernah sakit saat Yoongi pergi. Saat itu Yoongi harus ke China hanya sehari sih, tapi malamnya saat Yoongi di pesawat kembali ke Korea, Minho demam, dan akhirnya Yoongi tidak masuk kerja dua hari karena Minho sakit dan Minah harus ikut pulang bersama Jin dan Jinseok.

Setelah roti Twins dan Jinseok habis, akhirnya mereka pulang ke hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di depan lemarinya sambil mengambil barang barangnya untuk di packing ke dalam koper. Saat sedang sibuk packing, Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin

"Hyung, Taetae hyung bilang hyung mengundurkan diri kemarin?" kata Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk sekilas

"memangnya kenapa?" kata JImin sambil meapihkan barangnya

"Tidak apa apa sih sebenarnya" kata Jungkook. Ya Jungkook juga tidak kaget jika Jimin mengundurkan diri karena Jungkook tahu Jimin yang akan melanjutkan Park avenue. kalau Jungkook sih walaupun membantu di Park avenue, Jungkook tetap fokus pada kesukaannya sendiri.

"loh? hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook saat sadar Jimin mempacking barangnya. Jimin tersenyum sambil menjawab

"Bertemu keponakanmu" kata Jimin. Jungkook membelalakan matanya

"APA? KEPONAKAN? EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA CHIM HYUNG MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG" Kata Jungkook histeris, Jimin segera menimpuk Jungkook dengan bajunya

"Diam Kook, hyung tidak menghamili anak orang. enak saja" kata Jimin kesal

"Lalu yang hyung bilang keponakan siapa?" tanya Jungkook

"Loh si alien itu tidak memberitahumu emang ya?" tanya Jimin

"apa?" Kata Jungkook

"tentang anak kembar Yoongi" kata Jimin. Jungkook memandang Jimin bingung lalu mengangguk

"aaaaa.,,,,, iya aku kan belum bertanya dengan hyung karena hyung langsung berangkat lagi saja. iya hyung, jadi Yoongi hyung punya anak kembar dan itu anak hyung dengan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk

"aku belum yakin tadinya Kook, tapi aku menyelidikinya dengan bantuan anak buah appa dan ternyata benar dia anakku. Aku yakin" kata Jimin

"HUWAAAA HYUNGGGGGGG astaga hyung! Hyung pokoknya harus cepat cepat berbaikan dengan Yoongi hyung dan cepat cepat bawa mereka kesini. siapa namanya hyung?" kata Jungkook

"ada dua kook, mereka kembar yang satu namanya Minho dan yang satu namanya Minah" kata Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum senang menunjukkan gigi bunnynya.

"Tapi hyung, kalau Yoongi hyung tidak mau mengaku bagaimana?" kata Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum lalu memberikan dokumen di samping kopernya.

"Mwoya? hyung udah tes DNA?" kata Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga

"Bagaimana caranya?" kata Jungkook

"gampang saja, aku bekerja sama dengan guru disana" kata Jungkook

"Hyungggg! jangan bilang hyung gombalin guru disana ya" kata Jungkook sementara Jimin hanya tertawa. Jungkook menimpuk Jimin dengan baju Jimin yang tadi dipake untuk menimpuknya.

"Ck, besok saat aku sudah baikan dengan Yoongi seongsaenimnya pasti kaget" kata Jimin. Jungkook tertawa.

"Sudah hyung sana siap siap, karena aku anak baik, nanti aku antar" kata jungkook sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar JImin, meninggalkan Jimin yang mulai packing lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : hallooooooooo akhirnya Jimin udah test DNA/? Jimin cinta banget sih sama Yoongi jadi dia nekat deh hehe…

Disini aku udah usahain typonya di kurangin maafkan kalo ada yang nyempil yaaaaa

Gomawooo~~


	6. Chapter 5

Pilot and Composer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Los Angles. Semua pramugari yang bertugas menyapa Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi para staff.

"Jadi captain Park sudah mengundurkan diri demi apa eoh?" kata seorang pramugari di samping Jimin. Kali ini sang pramugari sedang mendistribusikan makanan untuk para penumpang.

"Nah Seolmi noona, kali ini mungkin aku akan membutuhkan bantuan Noona" kata Jimin. Seolmi tersenyum sebentar lalu memberikan makanan Jimin,

"bantuan apa captain Park?" tanya Seolmi

"bantuan meyakinkan Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Seolmi tersenyum kecil

"wah wah jadi sudah ada kemajuan?" kata Seolmi. sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum

"tentu saja noona, akan aku rebut lagi apa yang menjadi milikku" kata Jimin. Seolmi menaikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju penumpang berikutnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan menikmati makanannya sambil menyusun rencana yang akan dia lakukan pada Yoongi dan tentu saja kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi, Twins, pasangan NamJin dan juga JinSeok sedang berada di Walt Disney Concert Hall, mereka menunggu penampilan Los Angles Symphony.

"Eomma" kata Minho sambil memberikan es krim pada Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mengambil es krim dari Minho. Yoongi duduk di samping Jin, tadi mereka beristirahat sebentar, tapi namjoon mengajak Jinseok dan juga Twins membeli es krim, dan membelikan juga untuk Jin dan juga Yoongi.

"kita terlalu pagi kesini" kata Jin. Yoongi mengangguk mendengarnya

"anak anak terlalu bersemangat" kata Namjoon, Jin dan Yoongi mengangguk

"Kita pergi makan dulu saja dan jalan jalan" kata Namjoon. Jin mengangguk mendengarnya

"Iya masih ada 3 jam lagi dan kita juga tidak tahu mau apa disini" kata Jin. Yoongi mengangguk, lalu mereka berdiri dan berjalan menuju restaurant di dekat sana. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria tampan sedang mengamati mereka di dekat tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menonton Los Angles Symphony, mereka memutuskan kembali ke hotel karena Jiseok juga si kembar sudah mulai mengantuk.

Dan sekarang disinilah Yoongi dan si kembar. Di kamar di hotel yang mereka tempati.

"Minah tidak mau mandi" kata Minah yang masih memakai mantelnya

"Minahhhhh kalau Minah tidak mandi nanti kuman kuman yang ada di depan menempeli Minah bagaimana?" kata Yoongi

"Tidak mungkin eomma, Minah tidak mau mandiiii" kata Minah. Yoongi memandang Minah sedih.

"Minah cepat mandiiii Minho mau tidur" kata Minho. Minah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minah mandi yaaaaa~~" kata Yoongi.

"Tapi habis itu Minah mau susu"kata Minah. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Iya nanti kita minta susu ya ke bawah" kata Yoongi. Minah mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi diikuti Yoongi sementara Minho duduk menonton acara kartun di TV.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi, Minah dan Minho turun ke restaurant hotel. Tadi Yoongi mau memesan lewat telepon tapi Minah ingin turun ke bawah, jadilah Minah dan Minho dengan piyamanya turun ke bawah menuju restaurant. Yoongi menggendong Minho yang mengantuk di pelukannya. Tadi Yoongi sudah menyuruh Minho supaya tidak ikut tapi Minho merengek minta ikut. Jadilah Minho ada di pelukan Yoongi saat ini.

Setelah meminum susunya, Yoongi dan Minah juga Minho menuju lift untuk naik ke atas. Tapi saat melewati lobby menuju lift, Yoongi tiba tiba berhenti karena di hadapannya ada Jimin dan juga Namjoon.

"Ah itu ahjusshi pilot yang kemarin" kata Mina senang. Minah berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan juga Jimin.

"ahjusshi sedang apa disini?" tanya Minah. Jimin tersenyum melihat Minah lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan Minah.

"ahjusshi sedang liburan disini. Minah sedang liburam juga?" tanya Jimin. Minah mengangguk.

"ahjusshi liburan bersama kami saja, boleh kan Namjoon samchon, eomma" kata Minah sambil melihat pada Namjoon dan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya sementara Namjoon menatap Yoongi khawathir.

"Eomam" panggil Minho sambil mlonggarkan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan melihat Yoongi. Yoongi berkedip sekali dan menatap Minho lalu tersenyum. Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi.

"Bicaralah Yoongi, biar anak anak aku antar ke kamar" kata Namjoon. Yoongi menggeleng

"kalau kalian tidak berbicara, masalah kalian tidak akan selesai" kata Namjoon. Yoongi memandang Minah, Jimin dan Namjoon. Menghela nafas lalu melihat Minho.

"Minho sayang, eomma dan Jimin ahjusshi, ahjusshi yang sedang bersama Minah itu harus berbicara dulu sebentar. Bagaimana kalau Minho dan Mnah naik ke atas bersama Namjoon samchon?" kata Yoongi. Minho menggeleng. Namjoon tersenyum melihat Minho

"Minho bagaimana kalau kita main transformers dulu di kamar?" kata Namjoon. Minho menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Eommaaaa,, bolehkan pilot ahjusshi ikut kita?" kata Minah lagi sambil cemberut karena kata katanya di abaikan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum menatap Minah.

"Minah, eomma ada perlu sama pilot ahjusshi sebentar, Minah mau kan naik ke atas dengan Minho dan namjoon samchon?" kata Yoongi. Minah mengangguk

"Tapi pilot ahjusshi boleh kan ikut kita besok?" kata Minah lagi. Yoongi mengangguk. Minah tersenyum senang

"Nah ahjusshi, besok kita ketemu lagi ya ahjusshi~ sekarang Minah dan Minho mau tidur dulu" kata Minah. Jimin tersenyum

"Iya Minah, tidur nyenyak ya" kata Jimin. Minah mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Minah sudah mau naik ke atas, jadi Minho juga mau kan?" kata Yoongi lagi. Minho menggeleng. Yoongi menghela nafas

"See hyung" kata Yoongi pada Namjoon

"Tidak apa apa Namjoon hyung. Mungkin Minho lelah dan ingin lekas tidur dengan Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi dan juga Minho dan Namjoon.

"Akunaik duluan hyung" kata Yoongi lalu berjalan menggenggam tangan Minah dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon dan menengok ke belakang ke arah Yoongi dan juga Twins. Namjoon menghampiri Jimin dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ikutlah besok Jimin" kata Namjoon

"Kami akan ke The Grove besok, Yoongi dan Jin bilang mereka ingin berbelanja. Kau bisa mendekatkan diri pada Twins disana" kata Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Namjoon menepuk bahu Jimin dan melangkah menuju lift.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, dari sarapan Minah tidak mau lepas dari Jimin, dan Minho tidak mau lepas dari Yoongi. Tadi saat akan masuk ke restaurant untuk sarapan, Yoongi dan twins bertemu Jimin, dan Minah yang sudah senang dengan Jimin malah mengikuti Jimin kemanapun Jimin pergi. Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka ber empat duduk di meja pojok di samping meja milik keluarga Namjoon.

"Jimin ahjusshi apa jadi pilot enak? Kan bisa jalan jalan ke luar negeri. Minah juga mau jadi pilot, tapi Minho oppa bilang, jangan jadi pilot soalnya nanti kayak appa yang belum pulang" kata Minah, tadi akhirnya Jin memberitahu nama Jimin pada Jinseok dan twins, dan jadilah Minah sekarang memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan Jimin ahjusshi.

"jadi pilot enak kok Minah, tapi kalau pergi pergi terus kan nanti kita kangen sama eomma, sama appa" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum

"Tapi appa tidak kangen dengan kami" Kata Minho sambil menatap Jimin tajam. Jimin jadi merinding di tatap seperti itu oleh Minho, sedangkan namjoon dan Jin hanya tertawa melihat Minho dan Jimin. Yoongi yang sadar adanya ketegangan antara Jimin dengan Minho segera mengalihkan perhatian Minho.

"Minho-ya, mau makan muffin? mau temani eomma mengambil muffin tidak?" kata Yoongi, Minho mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Yoongi

"minah mauy muffin?" tanya Yoongi. Minah mengangguk

"Mau eomma, tadi ada muffin yang ada strawberrynya, Minah mau yang itu ya eomma" kata Minah. Yoongi mengangguk dan pergi menuju stand roti bersama Minho. Jimin memandang sedih ke arah tempat duduk Yoongi dan Minho

"Minho memang posesif sekali dengan Yoongi" kata Jin, Jimin tersenyum sedikit mendengar kata kata Jin

"Tapi, hanya pada Jimin saja Minho seperti ini. Minho tidak seperti itu pada Hoseok, Chanyeol hyung bahkan pada Jiyong hyung saja yang terang terangan mendekati Yoongi saja Minho biasa saja" kata Namjoon

"Apa? Jiyong hyung?" kata Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk

"Kemarin itu, Minho tidak merengek waktu Yoongi dan Jiyong pergi ke Jepang untuk project bersama partner di Jepang" kata Namjoon lagi. Jimin menatap Namjoon aneh. Jin tertawa melihatnya

"ah ya benar juga, waktu itu Jiyong juga ikut pesta BBQ di rumahkan" kata Jin menambahkan

"Jiyoung ahjusshi itu, ahjusshi yang warna rambutnya suka ganti ganti kan?" kata Jinseok, Jin mengangguk

"Iya yang waktu itu ke rumah Min halmeoni" kata Jin.

"Jiyong ahjusshi yang waktu itu kasih boneka hello kitty besar itu ya imo?" kata Minah. Jin mengangguk

"Iya yang waktu itu kasih Jinseok, Minah dan Minho boneka yang besar itu" kata Jin

"Iya Jiyong ahjusshi baik sekali" kata Minah. Jimin merenggut mendengarnya. Sementara Jin dan Namjoon tertawa melihatnya. Tak lama Yoongi kembali bersama Minho.

"ini untuk Jimin ahjusshi" kata Minho sambil memberikan croissant keju pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum senang menerimanya

"Gomawo Minho" kata Jimin. Minho mengangguk lalu meminum susunya. Namjoon dan Jin tersenyum melihatnya. Yoongi hanya diam memakan makanannya dengan pikiran yang kalut. Tadi tiba tiba Minho mengatakan ingin memberikan croissant pada Jimin, dan Yoongi takut jika Minho malah menempel pada Jimin dan melupakan Yoongi. Yoongi terlalu parno akan kehilangan si kembar.

"Minho, Minah, mau ikut ke belakang hotel? Disana ada taman ada perosotan dan ayunanya" kata Jin. Minah dan Minho mengangguk. Lalu Jinseok, Jin, Minah, Minho dan juga Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk berbicara.

"Apa kabar Yoongi?" kata Jimin

"baik" kata Yoongi

"Jadi, Minho dan Minah itu anakmu?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Dimana appa mereka?" kata Jimin. Raut wajah Yoongi menegang mendengarnya

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu dimana appa mereka, Jimin" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu" kata Jimin

"Dan itu bukan urusanmu" kata Yoongi. Jimin menatap Yoongi intens

"Tapi aku ingin tahu" kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin kesal

"Apa keuntungan kau tahu siapa appa mereka Jimin. Itu bukan urusanmu" kata Yoongi

"Itu bisa membantuku" kata Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung

"membantuku mengetahui apa kau Min Yoongi yang cute ini masih bisa aku rebut kembali atau tidak" kata Jimin. Yoongi menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, Jimin tersenyum kecil melihatnya

'dan Min Yoongi masih seperti dulu' batin Jimin. Yoongi meminum tehnya.

"Kita sudah berakhir Jimin. Sudah bertahun tahun lalu" kata Yoongi sambil menatap cangkir tehnya.

"Maka dari itu maka mari kita mulai lagi, Min Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil menatap Yoong dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Yoongi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin dan menggeleng

"Saat itu kau bahkan tidak mendengar apapun dariku Yoongi. Lalu kau menghilang begitu saja. Aku mencarimu dimana mana Yoongi, di apartemenmu, di rumah Namjoon hyung, di cafe Jin hyung, di BHT, di rumah Min eommoni, mencari penerbangan atas namamu, pemesanan tiket kereta akan namamu, di hotel hotel, aku mencarimu dimana mana Yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi melirik gelisah ke segala arah.

"Dengarkan aku Yoongi, itu salahku Yoongi. Aku khilaf saat itu. Aku terlalu lelah saat itu, aku juga rindu denganmu saat itu. Saat itu bukannya aku tidak ingin langsung kembali ke rumah. Aku menunggu jadwalku yang Jessica noona bilang sedang di ambil olehnya. Saat itu aku dan Seolmi noona memang khilaf Yoongi. Itu salahkum tapi aku tidak pernah berniatan selingkuh darimu Min Yoongi. Aku bersumpah." kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin sayu

'damn Min Yoongi make me turn shit' batin Jimin saat melihat Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Halloooooooooooooooo,, akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemuuuuuuuu dan akhirnyaaa mereka ngobrol/?

Jimin mesum ya baru gitu aja liat Yoongi udh 'itu' haha

Maaf yang ngerasa aku php in. Harusnya ini cuman 3-4 chapter tapi ini malah lebih :( maafin aku yaaa..

Dannnn terima kasih yang udah fav, follow dan review. Hehe … maafin ya kalau ceritanya ngebosenin..

Gomawo ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Pilot and Composer

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan di samping Yoongi di koridor lantai 8. Jimin ingin membuktikan pada Yoongi bahwa Minho dan Minah adalah anaknya. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 808, dan Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk setelah membukakan pintu. Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin dan menunggu Jimin menutup pintu. Setelah Jimin menutup pintu dan masuk lalu mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk, Yoongi duduk di pinggir ranjang Jimin. Jimin memberikan sebuah map dengan lambang rumah sakit di depannya. Yoongi menerima map itu dan membukanya.

 _Min Minho positif_

 _Min Minah positif._

Yoongi terdiam membaca hasil dari Test DNA yang dilakukan Jimin pada Minho dan Minah.

"kau melakukan test DNA?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap hasil test DNA twins dan Jimin nanar. Jimin mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak melakukan test DNA itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi kan Min Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi tajam. Yoongi menatap Jimin sedih.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya Jimin" kata Yoongi. Jimin memandang Yoongi bingung

"Bisa saja itu hanya buatan kan. Kau bisa saja membayar untuk menjadikan hasil ini positif" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kesal dan meflip rambutnya ke belakang

'Ughh.. Jimin bahkan tidak berubah tetap sexy' batin Yoongi

"Buat apa aku melakukan itu Min Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil mencondongkan badannya pada Yoongi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi Yoongi juga mendekatkan wajah mereka. Yoongi memundurkan badannya.

"Bisa saja k-kau emm kau" batah Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum

'ugh Jimin' batin Yoongi ketika melihat senyum Jimin di depan wajahnya

"apa Min Yoongi?" kata Jimin kali ini berbisik di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya paksa, saat Jimin dengan beraninya mengecup Yoongi di leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Nghh jimin~" Jimin tersenyum mendengar reaksi Yoongi. Jimin semakin berani mengecupi leher Yoongi, bahkan menahan tengkuk Yoongi. Yoongi merasa tubuhnya lemas, Yoongi memgang baju bagian bawah Jimin kuat kuat

"Sssshh Jimin S-stophh" Jimin semakin menjadi jadi, bahkan membuat tanda di leher Yoongi.

"Jimin stop please" kata Yoongi, Jimin malah berpura pura tuli

JIMIN POV

Sialan Min Yoongi. Bahkan wnaginya pun tidak berubah. Kulit halusnya bahkan lebih halus daripada dulu. Shit! Seperti ini saja sudah membuatku sangat hard. Brengsek memang. Aku menghirup wangi Yoongi dalam dalam. Sialan. Ini wangi yang aku rindukan. Bertahun tahun aku merindukan wangi ini berada di pelukanku.

"Jimin stop please" aku mengabaikan kata kata Yoongi. Sialan memang. Min Yoongi sudah seperti Candku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Min Yoongi kembali

"Jimin hiks"

EH?

Yoongi menangis?

Aku melepaskan kukunganku pada Yoongi dan menatap pada mata Yoongi yang berkaca kaca. Sialan. Yoongi sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Apa Yoongi takut denganku?

Oh Sialan, Yoongiku ketakutan dan menangis.

JIMIN POV END

"Yoongi" panggil Jimin. Tapi Yoongi hanya diam dan melihat ke arah lain

"Maaf sayang, maafkan aku" kata Jimin sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi dan mengusap air mata Yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam dan menenangkan dirinya. Memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan Jimin.

'bogoshipeo' batin Yoongi

"jangan menangis sayang. Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya terlalu rindu denganmu" kata Jimin. Yoongi membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Jimin mencium kelopak mata Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sendu dan kemabli membuat Jimin makin hard. Yoongi mengerjab sekali.

'Ugh sialan Min Yoongi' batin Jimin

"Lebih baik kita kebawah, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi dan pipi Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin berdiri tegak di depan Yoongi.

"Turunlah duluan Yoongi. Aku akan bersiap siap" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar. Saat Yoongi akan menutup pintu, Jimin mencekal tangan Yoongi. Yoongi memandang Jimin bingung

"Bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan kedua?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi terdiam memandang Jimin. Lalu melepas cekalan Jimin dan segera pergi. Jimin menghela nafas. Lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi di buat stress oleh Minah. Sejak ebrangkat dari hotel menuju The Grove, Minah hanya menempeli Jimin, mencoba baju bersama Jimin, makan bersama Jimin, belanja bersama Jimin dan semuanya bersama Jimin. Yoongi jadi pusing sendiri.

Jin menepuk bahu Yoongi yang duduk di dekat taman di The Grove. Jin memberikan sekaleng soda kepada Yoongi, yang di balas dengan senyuman dan gumaman terima kasih dari Yoongi. Lalu Jin duduk di samping Yoongi ikut mengamati Twins, Jinseok, Namjoon dan juga JImin yang sedang bermain di dekat taman.

"Kau kenapa Yoongi" tanya Jin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Masih memikirkan Jimin dan Minah ya?" tanya Jin. Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku hanya takut hyung. Takut Jimin mengambil Twins" kata Yoongi. Jin menghela nafas

"Kau tidak berfikiran untuk kembali dengan Jimin?" tanya Jin. Yoongi hanya diam dan menunduk memandang sepatunya.

"Yoongi bagaimana pun juga Jimin adalah ayah mereka. Dan perpisahan kalian dulu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Jimin kan Yoongi. Hyung dan Namjoon hyung juga tahu kalau kau masih mencintaii Jimin kan? Hanya saja, kau masih takut kalau Jimin selingkuh kan?" Kata Jin. Jin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang masih menunduk.

'aihh mengapa Yoongi menggemaskan sekali seperti ini. seperti anak kecil yang sedang di marahi orang tuanya kkk~ kalau namjoon tahu pasti Yoongi sudah habis diledeki' batin Jin

"Lalu, coba lihat Minah. Minah juga nyaman kan dengan Jimin." kata Jin. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap anak anaknya dengan Jimin.

"Hyung aku sebenarnya tidak berfikiran untuk menikah lagi dengan pria lain saat sebelum Jimin muncul. Aku pikir, aku akan bekerja dengan baik, lalu aku akan menabung, Jika nanti eomma atau appa sudah tiada di saat Twins masih kecil, aku akan mengurangi pekerjaanku tapi aku memastikan tabungan untuk pendidikan Twins sudah ada." Kata Yoongi. Jin mendengarkan Yoongi dengan baik

"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan baik bersama Twins" kata Yoongi lagi. Jin tersenyum

"Mengapa saat itu kau tidak memberitahukan Jimin tentang kehamilanmu" kata Jin. Sampai sekarang Jin belum tahu alasan Yoongi menyimpan rahasia kehamilannya pada Jimin dulu. Dulu saat Namjoon bercerita tentang Yoongi, Jin pikir Yoongi akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari Jimin. Dan saat tahu Yoongi hanya menyembunyikannya dari Jimin, Jin baru ingat kalau adik iparnya itu memang susah mengungkapkan perasaaanya dan agak tsundere. Dan saat ini Jin yakin kalau Yoongi masih mencintai Jimin tapi Yoongi hanya terlalu malu untuk bilang pada Jimin

"Yoongi, ikatan antara anak dan orang tua tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sebanyak apapun kau berusaha menjauhkan mereka. Mereka pasti akan memiliki ikatan tersebut. Dulu aku pikir mungkin kau akan menerima Jiyong. Mengingat Jiyong sangat baik kepadamu, dan juga kepada Twins. Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Kau masih mencintai Jimin hingga saat ini, dan melihat Minah dan Jimin kau pasti berfikir kembali tentang berbaikan dengan Jimin" kata Jin

"Apa kau masih mencintai Jimin, Yoongi-ah? Jawab jujur. Hyung ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutmu" Kata Jin menatap Yoongi serius. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam 'iya' dengan sangat kecil namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jin. Jin tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengusap kepala Yoongi

"berbaikanlah Yoongi. Kau juga mau kan menghabisi waktumu dengan Twins lebih banyak? Bukan hanya berkutat dengan kertas kertas dan lagu lagu di studio? Kalau yang kaupikirkan materi, uang yang kau hasilkan sudah lebih dari cukup Yoongi. DI tambah Jimin juga pasti akan menyokong kebutuhan twins. Dan aku yakin Jimin akan melakukan itu karena semua rasa bersalahnya. Kau tidak mau sepertiku dengan namjoon?" Kata Jin lagi.

"Aku hanya takut Jimin berselingkuh lagi hyung" Kata Yoongi. Jin tersenyum mendengarnya. Menurut Jin itu hal wajar dengan Yoongi yang takut Jimin berselingkuh. Karena dulu Jin juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelum ia dan Namjoon menikah, bahkan Jin menggantungkan lamaran Namjoon selama setahun.

"Percayalah pada Jimin, Yoongi. Jimin dan Namjoon bukan orang yang terlalu banyak perbedaan. Kau pasti ingat kan bagaimana kisahku dengan Namjoon" kata Jin. Yoongi mengangguk, bagi Yoongi itu adalah pertama kalinya melihat hyung kesayangannya frustasi. Jin menepuk kepala Yoongi pelan menyemangati Yoongi.

"EOMMAAAAAA" Panggil Jinseok pada Jin, Jinseok dan Namjoon kini menghampiri Yoongi dan juga Jin, sedangkan Twins dan Jimin berada di belakangnya. Jin tersneyum melihat Jinseok. Lalu memangku Jinseok yang di berikan oleh Namjoon dari gendongannya.

"Jadi tuan putri sudah puas mainnya?" tanya Jin. Jinseok mengangguk dan tersneyum senang. Jin ikut tersenyum melihat Jinseok. Namjoon tersenyum melihat Jin dan juga Jinseok yang sedang mengobrol.

"eomma," panggil Minho saat sudah dekat dengan Yoongi. Minho tersenyum dan naik ke pangkuan Yoongi di bantu Yoongi.

"Sudah selesai mainnya?" tanya Yoongi. Minho mengangguk antusias.

"Jimin ahjusshi kuat sekali eomma, Jimin ahjusshi bisa menggendong Minho, Minah dan Jinseok noona" kata Minho senang, diikuti oleh anggukan Minah

"Iya eomma, Jimin ahjusshi hebat sekali. Tadi Minah juga di angkat seperti main pesawat terbang" kata Minah. Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan dulu?" kata Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk

"Di dekat sini ada banyak tempat makan, kita bisa mencari beberapa makanan yang berbeda" kata Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk. Lalu mereka bersiap untuk pergi mencari makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Yoongi sedang beristirahat di dalam kamar hotel setelah mempacking barangnya juga twins. Minah dan Minho sedang berada di kamar Jimin. Besok pagi pagi mereka akan berangkat ke bandara. Yoongi menghela nafas melihat kopernya. Saat kesini, total kopernya juga di tambah twins, hanya ada dua. Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa kopernya beranak pinak menjadi lima koper. Yoongi menghela nafas. Dia saja yang tidak belanja banyak punya lima koper, Yoongi penasaran dengan Jin. Jin belanja cukup banyak, dan barangnya juga besar besar seperti tas, baju dan jas. Yoongi penasaran akan ada berapa koper yang akan di bawa kembali ke Korea oleh Jin. Yang Yoongi tahu, saat berangkat, Jin membawa dua koper, satu kope besar dan koper kecil, lalu disini Jin sudah membeli dua koper. Itu yang Yoongi tahu, Yoongi tidak tahu apakah saat malam hari saat Jin, Namjoon dan juga Jinseok keluar, mereka membeli koper lagi. Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar.

Ting tong ting tong

brak brak brak

"Eomma eommaaaa" kata dua suara di depan kamarnya. Yoongi segera bangkit begitu mengenali dua suara di depan kamarnya. Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan disambut oleh cerocosan dari Minah.

"Eommaaaaa, Namjoon samchon bilang, kita harus pergi bersama Jimin ahjusshi ke festival yang ada di belakang hotel" kata Minho. Yoongi menyerengit dan memandang bingung Jimin dan juga Twins.

"Di belakang hotel ada festival kecil, ada stand stand makanan dan games. Tidak banyak sih tapi cukup menarik kelihatannya. Namjoon hyung sudah kesana lebih dahulu dengan Jin hyung dan juga Jinseok, dan mereka baru memberitahuku" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Eomma ayo pergi, Minho mau ice cream, kata Namjoon samchon ice cream disana enak sekali" kata Minho

"iya eommaaa, Minah juga mau boneka dari permainan yang ada disana. Jinseok eonni mendapatkan boneka Donald bebek besar darisana" kata Minah. Yoongi tersenyum mendengar celotehan kedua anaknya.

"baik baik, tapi masuk dulu pakai jaket kalian ya" kata Yoongi. Minho dan Minah mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mencari jaketnya diikuti Yoongi. Jimin hanya terdiam sebentar karena tak lama, Minho sudah ada di depannya dengan jaket Birunya.

"Ahjusshi, apa ahjusshi bisa bermain tembak tembakkan? kata Namjoon samchon untuk dapat bonekanya harus bermain tembak tembakkan terlebih dulu"kata Minho. Jimin tersenyum lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan Minho

"tentu saja bisa, ahjusshi pandai sekali main tembak tembakkan. Nanti akan ahjusshi menangkan boneka kesukaan Minah" kata tersenyum dan mengangguk, jimin tersneyum melihat Minho dan mengusap kepala Minho. Tak lama, Minah keluar dengan Yoongi yang juga sudah siap. Lalu setelah menutup pintu, mereka melangkah menuju lift untuk pergi ke festival.

.

.

.

"ahjusshiiiiiii, Minah mau boneka bebek yang kuning itu, yang besar itu. Minah belum punya" kata Minah sambil menunjuk nunjuk bebek kuning besar di permainan ballon. Mereka melangkah menuju permainan ballon, Jimin membayar sejumlah uang untuk permainan ballon, dan Jimin mendapat 6 lemparan. Jika Jimin bisa memecahkan 4 balon dari 6 kesempatannya maka Jimin bisa mendapatkan boneka bebek yang diinginkan Minah

"ayo ahjusshi semangattt" kata Minah dan Minho. Jimin yang disemangati Twins tersenyum mendengarnya dan melempar dartnya

lemparan pertama,

duarrr

pecah satu balon, Minah dan Minho berteriak senang

lemparan kedua, wussshhh

meleset, Minah dan Minho mengeluh

lemparan ketiga

duarrr

pecah satu balon lagi. Minah dan Minho memberi semangat lagi pada Jimin

Lemparan ke empat

duarrrr

pecah satu balon lagi, Minah dan Minho makin menyemangati jimin

lemparan ke lima

wussshhh

meleset. Minah dan Minho mengeluh sedih, Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

lemparan terakhir lemparan ke enam

duarrr

balon terakhir pecah. Minho dan Minah berteriak senang

"Yeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy Jimin ahjusshi keren sekaliiiii" Kata Minho dan Minah. Jimin tersenyum, lalu menerima boneka bebek pilihan Minah dan memberikannya pada Minah. Minah tersenyum senang memeluk bonekanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Yoongi sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya dan juga Jimin.

Setelah puas jalan jalan di festival, mereka kembali menuju hotel.

"Ahjusshi tadi menyenangkan sekali, nanti kita pergi jalan jalan lagi ya" kata Minah yang berada di gendongan Jimin. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya, Minah nanti kita main lagi ya" kata Jimin

"ah, seandainya saja appa sudah kembali dari bekerja pasti juga menyenangkan" kata Minah. Kata kata Minah seketika membuat Yoongi terdiam begitu juga Jimin.

"Iya kan oppa? Oppa juga mau kan ketemu appa?" Kata Minah pada Minho. Minho menunjukkan muka datarnya

"Tidak mau. Appa saja meninggalkan kita." kata Minho. Dan kata kata Minho telak menusuk kedalam hati Jimin dan juga Yoongi.

TBC

A/N : Hallooooooooooo aku kembali hehe

Maaf kalo typonya msih bertebaran.

Terus, kayaknya dua chap lagi bakalan tamat. Soalnya aku udah mau masuk kuliah, takut ga sempet buat nulis. Hehe

Oh iya, ada yang ngerasa ga sih Chimchim makin kayak Uke? Huweeee aku kangen sama chimchim seme. Terus kasian banget chimchim di Bond Voyage kemarin di tinggalin haha.

Terus cute juga si chimchim tidurnya atas bawah sama Yoongi hehe

Oh terus juga aku pengen buat cerita tentang keluarga Namjoon. Kayaknya sih ga ada hubungannya sama cerita ini. Menurut kalian gimana? Soalnya aku kalo ngetik bagian keluarga mereka, rasanya tuh seneng banget sama mereka, dan feel mereka itu di video video tuh nyata banget.

Ok, segitu dulu ajaaaa.. ditunggu ya chap berikutnya, gomawo ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Pilot and Composer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu dari kepulangan keluarga Yoongi dan juga Namjoon dari Amerika, Jimin belum menampakkan diri lagi di hadapan Yoongi dan juga twins. Setiap hari, Minah mencari cari Jimin, menagih janji Jimin pada Yoongi. Janji untuk menemui mereka setelah sampai Korea. Beda Minah beda lagi Minho. Minho seakan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Jimin atau tidak. Minho hanya diam saat Minah merengek pada Yoongi tentang Jimin. Bahkan terkadang, Minho mengucapkan kata kata yang cukup tajam untuk anak seusianya. Memang sih fisik Minho itu Jimin sekali dan fisik Minah itu Yoongi sekali, tapi ternyata mulut tajam Yoongi menurun pada Minah dan Minho, tapi sepertinya, Minho benar benar mewarisi sebagian keahlian dari mulut tajam Yoongi. Bahkan kadang Namjoon hanya geleng geleng melihat ketajaman mulut Minho, dan Namjoon bilang kalau dia melihat Jimin kecil versi keketusan Yoongi.

Kali ini, Yoongi membawa Minho dan juga Minah ke gedung BHT. Chanyeol sedang pergi berlibur mengikuti saran Yoongi. Dan kebetulan, Hoseok dan juga Jiyong sedang tidak terlalu sibuk sehingga dapat membantu Yoongi menjaga Twins, dan Yoongi juga Namjoon menghandle pekerjaannya.

"Jiyong ahjusshi, hari ini rambut Jiyong Ahjusshi warnanya lucu sekali seperti warna rambut Jimin ahjusshi" kata Minah. Hoseok dan Jiyong saling bertatapan sebentar

"Jimin ahjusshi?" tanya Jiyong

"Iya Jimin ahjusshi yang kemarin ketemu dengan Hoseok ahjusshi juga di bandara itu loh ahjusshi, masa Hoseok ahjusshi lupa sih? yang pilot itu loh" Kata Minah.

"Ah yang itu, iya iya ahjusshi ingat, iya juga ya rambut Jiyong ahjusshi mirip sekali dengan Jimin ahjusshi" Kata Hoseok. Minah tersenyum mendengarnya

"Lebih tampan ahjusshi atau Jimin ahjusshi?" tanya Jiyong pada Minah dan Minho. Minah menatap Jiyong lalu memasang pose berfikirnya

"Lebih tampan Jimin ahjusshi kkk" kata Minah dengan kikian di belakangnya.

"Aniya, lebih tampan Jiyong ahjusshi" kata Minho. Minah merenggut mendengar perkataan Minho.

"Jimin ahjusshi lebih tampan" kata Minah

"aniya lebih tampan Jiyong ahjusshi" kata Minho. Hoseok dan Jiyong hanya tertaw amelihatnya

"Sudah sudah, bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim saja hm?" tanya Jiyong. Minah dan Minho segera mengangguk antusias. Lalu mereka ber empat keluar dari gedung BHT untuk membeli es krim.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Minah selalu mencari Jimin?"Kata Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat ini, mereka baru saja selesai mendiskusikan lagu baru mereka.

"Aku lelah sekali kalau seperti ini" Kata Yoongi

"Mungkin Jimin sedang sibuk, Yoongi-ya. Aku dengar, Park Avenue sedang membangu pusat perbelanjaan baru di Gangnam" kata Namjoon. Yoongi menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya asal.

"entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli." kata Yoongi

"eyyy, yakin tidak begitu peduli?" kata Namjoon menggoda adiknya. Yoongi mendengus dan mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, semua akan baik baik saja Yoongi" kata Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar, dia kehilangan waktu seminggunya bersama Minho dan Minah karena proyek pertamanya di Park Avenue. Jimin memulai pekerjaannya dari bawah di Park Avenue, bukannya langsung menggantikan sang appa, atau menjadi wakil langsung dari sang appa. Sehingga sekarang Jimin harus terjun langsung pada pembangunan proyek baru Park Avenue.

Saat ini Jimin sedang menuju ke rumah Yoongi, Jimin hari ini pulang cukup cepat, dan dia pikir dia akan mampir kesana karena dia merindukan anak anaknya. Sudah seminggu dia belum bertmu dengan anak ankanya lagi dan terlebih lagi belum bertemu Min Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum di sepanjang jalan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di rumah Yoongi. Tapi sepertinya harapan Jimin tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Karena saat Jimin sampai di depan rumah Yoongi, disana berdiri Yoongi, bersama dengan seorang pria yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Jimin mengamati pria tersebut yang tersenyum kepada Yoongi, dan di balas dengan senyum manis Yoongi. Jimin mendecih.

"itu pasti yang namanya Jiyong" kata Jimin. Jimin mendecih melihat bagaimana Jiyong memperlakukan Yoongi

"Cepatlah pergi" kata Jimin lagi. Jimin mengamati Yoongi dan Jiyong dengan kesal.

Jimin tersenyum senang ketika Jiyong memasuki mobilnya. Setelah Mobil Jiyong sudah pergi, Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di tempat mobil Jiyong sebelumnya dan keluar. Jimin mengetuk pintu rumah Yoongi, cukup lama menunggu hingga Yoongi membukakan pintu. Jimin tertegun melihat Yoongi. Sepertinya setelah Jiyong pergi, Yoongi segera memebrsihkan dirinya dan sepertinya karena Jimin, yoongi mandi cukup cepat. Dihadapan Jimin kini Yongi sudah mengenakan piyama bergambar Kumamon, dengan sweater berwarna hitam. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi

'ah kiyowo' batin Jimin.

"Jimin?" kata Yoongi bingung. Jimin mengangguk kecil

"Apa anak anak sudah tidur?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng

"mau apa kau disini" kata Yoongi. Jimin terdiam dan mengkerutkan alisnya

'apa si pedas Min Yoongi sudah kembali?' batinnya

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan anakku" Kata Jimin. Yoongi mendecih

"Kau masih ingat kalau kau punya anak?" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh

"Aigooo, apa ini sikapmu jika kita sudah menikah nanti dan aku tidak mengabarimu eoh?" kata Jimin sambil menoel dagu Yoongi. Yoongi mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"Jadi kau mau apa disini Park Jimin-ssi" kata yoongi lagi. Jimin tertawa kecil

"tentu saja bertemu dengan anakku dan juga calon istriku" Ktaa Jimin. Yoongi mendengus, baru saja Yoongi akan menjawab, sebuah suara sudah memotongnya

"Eommaaaa, lama sekali, ayo Minah sudah mengantuk" kata Minah. Minah turun dari tangga dan segera menghampiri Yoongi ke pintu depan. Saat melihat Jimin, Minah tersenyum senang dan memeluk Jimin

"Jimin Ahjusshiiiiiiiii,, Jimin ahjusshi kemana saja? Minah rindu dengan Jimin ahjusshi" kata Minah senang. Jimin tersenyum senang dan menggendong Minah. Sedangkan Yoongi mendengus dan mengusap wajahnya kasar

'Minah-ya, kenapa kau turun sih nak, kan kalau kau tidak turun eomma bisa mengusir appamu' batin Yoongi

"eomma" panggil sebuah suara di belakang Yoongi. Yoongi menengok dan menemukan Minho di belakangnya.

"Minho oppa lihat lihat ini ada Jimin ahjusshi" kata Minah senang. Kini Minah bsedang berada di dalam gendongan Jimin. Minho memandang Jimin datar

"Apa yang ahjusshi lakukan disini?" kata Minho. Jimin meringis mendengarnya

"Minho opaaaaa, memangnya oppa tidak rindu ya dengan Jimin ahjusshi?" kata Minah. Minho menggeleng

"Ani."Kata Minho. Minho berjalan mendekati Yoongi

"Ahjusshi pergi saja kami mau tidur" kata Minho lagi. Jimin tertegun begitu juga Yoongi.

"Minho" tegur Yoongi pelan

"ah oppaaaaa, Minah mau tidur dengan Jimin ahjusshi" kata Minah

"tapi Minho tidak mau" kata Minho. Minah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Minah mau. oppa menbgalah dengan Minah" kata Minah. Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minho-ya, Jimin ahjusshi sudah kesini malam malam, bagaimana kalau biarkan saja Minah dan Jimin ahjusshi tidur bersama hm? Kan Minho bisa tidur dengan eomma" Kata Yoongi. Minho mendengus dan Jimin tertawa kecil.

'Wajahnya sih wajahkutapi sifatnya sepertinya lebih dominan sifat Yoongi' batin Jimin.

"Kalau begitu besok malam Minho tidak mau menemani Minah tidur. Minah tidur saja sendiri. Minho mau tidur dengan eomma" kata Minho. Minah mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kok gitu sih oppa." kata Minah kesal

"Kalau begitu Jimin ahjusshi tinggal disini saja" kata Minah. Yoongi terdiam begitu juga Jimin.

"Bagaimana ahjusshi. Ahjusshi tinggal saja disini bersama Minah, Minho oppa dan eomma." kata Minah.

"Minah, tidak boleh, kan Jimin ahjusshi juga punya rumah sendiri" kata Yoongi

"Ya tidak apa apa eomma, kan Jimin ahjusshi bisa jual rumahnya lalu tinggal dengan kita" kata Minah. Yoongi menghela nafas. Lalu Yoongi menggendong Minho.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kalian segera tidur. Minho hari ini mengalah dulu ya" kata Yoongi, Minho mendengus lalu memeluk erat leher Yoongi. Jimin hanya terdiam memandang Yoongi dan Minho

"masuklah Jim, kau bisa tidur di kamar anak anak" kata Yoongi, lalu Yoongi menutup pintu dan mengunci semua pintu, sedangkan Jimin melangkah ke dalam dan menuju ke kamar Minah sesuai dengan arahan Minah.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi duduk di meja makan di dapur rumah Yoongi. Setelah twins tertidur mereka memutuskan untuk bicara

"Pergilah Jimin. Aku bisa membesarkan mereka sendiri tanpanmu" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersinggung dengan kata kata Yoongi dan mulai tersulut emosinya

"Tapi mereka anakku juga hyung" kata Jimin

"Tapi kau juga tidak menginginkannya Jimin" Kata Yoongi

"Astaga hyung, aku tidak tahu jika saat itu kau hamil" kata Jimin.

"Kalau kau tahu pun kau mau apa Jimin. Kau pasti belum siap untuk punya anak kan saat itu" kata Yoongi

"astaga hyung kau benar benar. kau dan semua pikiran negatifmu ituhyung" kata Jimin emosi

"Pikiran negatim apa Jimin. Itu semua kenyataan. semua yang aku katakan itu kenyataan" kata Yoongi. Jimin mendengus lalu melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru ke meja di hadapan Yoongi.

"Itu aku beli enam tahun lalu saat kita masih bersama hyung. Memang kau kira itu untuk apa? Aku beritahu padamu hyung. Aku ingin melamarmu saat itu. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Korean Air dan memulai karir di Park Avenue" Kata Jimin

"Bukannya saat itu kau yang belum mau menikan Min Yoongi! Kau dan semua ambisimu tentang menciptakan lagu. Kau bilang kau belum mau menikah karena kau masih ingin menciptakan banyak lagu, menikmati masa mudamu" kata Jimin. Jimin menggebrak meja dan membuat Yoongi yang menunduk terlonjak.

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku saat itu Min Yoongi. Harusnya saat kau hamil itu kau memberitahuku." kata Jimin sambil menahan emosinya

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu Jimin. Kau selingkuh" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Min Yoongi , dengar. dengarkan semua penjelasanku saat ini. Itu salahku Yoongi karena tergoda dengan Seolmi noona." kata Jimin. Jimin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan nomor Seolmi lalu meloudpeakerkan panggilannya

' _yeoboseyo'_ sapa suara seolmi

"Seolmi noona ini aku Jimin" kata Jimin

 _'ah Jimin, ada apa Jimin-ah'_ Kata Seolmi

"Noona sekarang di hadapanku ada Yoongi. Noona jelaskan pada Yoongi apa yang terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu saat itu" kata Jimin

 _'eoh? ah saat itu. Yoongi-ya, sebelumnya noona minta maaf padamu. Jimin tidak salah. serius loh Yoongi. Jimin itu jarang ikut kami pergi ke club jika sudah sampai di negara tujuan kami. kalaupun dia pergi dia hanya minum sedikit dan tidak bermain dengan perempuan. Saat itu, kapten Joonmyeon kan baru saja menikah, lalu sedang pergi berbulan madu, jadi Jimin juga kebagian sial seperti capt yang lain untuk menghandle jam terbang Joonmyeon capt yang sudah banyak itu. Lalu kau tahu kan Yoongi kalau saat itu kami para capt dan ass juga pramugari jarang bertemu pasangan kami. mungkin bagi yang sudah memakai wanita malam di negara tujuan kami, tidak akan pusing dan stress karena sudah melampiaskan hasratnya. kau tahu kan Yoongi, kau kan juga pria. Nah sebearnya aku juga tidak memakai bantuan pria panggilan, dan sebenarnya aku sudah terlalu rindu dengan kekasihku. dan kau tahu kan kalau Jimin itu Hot, dan aku sedikit tergoda. Aku pikir menggoda Jimin sedikit tidak apa apa karena Jimin sangat mencintaimu, setiap aku atau beberapa pramugari lain menggodanya, Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mendiamkan kami. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu kau juga sibuk sehingga Jimin frustasi rindu denganmu. dan aku juga kaget ternyata Jimin juga sempat tergoda saat itu. Noona benar benar minta maaf Yoongi-ya. Noona bersyukur kau memergoki kami, noona pikir kalian akan berakhir panas di ranjang, tapi tiga hari kemudian Jimin bilang bahwa kau menghilang. Jimin bahkan frustasi saat itu. Ah satu lagi, Jimin sudah memberi cincin untuk melamarmu saat penerbangan kami ke Paris waktu itu. Nah Yoongi-ya, kau mau kan memaafkan Jimin? maafkan noona juga"_ Kata Seolmi. Yoongi terdiam

"iya noona" kata Yoongi lirih tapi msih dapat di dengar oleh Seolmi

 _'nah noona yakin kalian butuh waktu berdua untuk berbicara. jadi noona tutup ya teleponnya, sampai jumpa. cepat cepatlah berbaikan ya'_ Kata Seolmi lalu Seolmi mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Jimin memandang yoongi intens

"Sudah jelas kan Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu sampai gila setengah mati Min Yoongi" kata Jimin

"Sekarang aku sudah menjadi karyawan di perusahaan appa, aku akan membangun karirku di perusahaan appa, Min Yoongi, menikahlah denganku. Mari kita bangun rumah tangga bersama dengan Minho dan juga Minah. Aku akan bekerja keras di perusahaan appa, dan kau juga tidak perlu lelah bekerja di BHT, kau bisa bekerja di rumah dan waktumu bersama anak anak juga lebih banyak. ayo kita pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar lalu kita buat studio sendiri untukmu agar bisa bekerja di rumah. Lalu ayo kita jalan jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari libur. Ayo kita wujudkan itu Min Yoongi." kata Jimin. Kali ini Jimin mengatakannya sambil menangis. Jimin sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jika Yoongi menolaknya entah Jimin harus apa.

"Kau sayang dengan twins kan Yoongi? Minho dan Minah juga memerlukanku sebagai appanya. Walaupun Minho tidak begitu suka denganku, aku akan berusaha membuatnya menyukaiku. Bagaimana pun juga aku kan appa kandung mereka" kata Jimin.

"a-aku-" kata kata Yoongi terputus dengan kata kata lain

"J-jadi Jimin ahjusshi appa Minah dan Minho oppa?" kata Minah yang sudah berdiri di tangga di samping Yoongi dan Jimin. Disana juga ada Minho yang hanya dan menatap Jimin juga Yoongi.

"Minah, Minho" kata Yoongi. sementara jimin memandang Minah dan Minho sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hallooo akhirnya si twins udah tahu kalau Jimin itu ayah mereka. Hehe

Maaf ya kalau disini typonya banyak *deep bow*

Ada yang liat fotonya chimchim? OMG BLONDE!

Makin sexy aja dia, semoga ke UKEan nya chim berkurang ya abis dia ganti warna rambut jadi blonde hehe.

Gomawo yang udah review. Kalian jjang ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Pilot and Composer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih memandang Minah dan Minho dengan wajah sembabnya, begitu juga Jimin

"Eomma, tadi apa yang Jimin ahjusshi bilang benar?" tanya Minah sambil memeluk bonekanya. Yoongi berdiri dan menghampiri Minho juga Minah

"Minah, Minho kalian terbangun ya?" Kata Yoongi

"eomma jawab pertanyaan Minah" kata Minah lagi. Yoongi memandang Minah sedih

"Minah-ya, Minah salah dengar" kata Yoongi

"Aniya MInah tidak salah dengar" kata Minah. Yoongi menggeleng.

"aniya , Minah salah dengar, iya kan Minho-ya" kata Yoongi sambil memandang penuh harap pada Minho

"Ani, Minah tidak salah dengar" kata Minho. Yoongi mencelos. Biasanya Minho akan membelanya kan

"Eomma, eomma jawab hiks, Jimin ahjusshi appa Minah dan Minho oppa kan?" kata Minah. Yoongi terdiam

"Jimin ahjusshi, Jimin ahjusshi appa Minah dan Minho oppa kan?" tanya Minah sambil memandang Jimin. Jimin hanya memandang Minah sedih, melihat putrinya menangis.

"Bukan Minah, Jimin ahjusshi bukan appamu dan Minho" kata Yoongi

"tapi tadi kalian bilang seperti itu. ah ani Jimin ahjusshi bilang seperti itu" Kata Minah lagi sambil memandang Jimin

"Ani, Jimin ahjusshi salah bicara sayang. Jimin ahjusshi sudah menganggap Minah dan Minho sebagai anak Jimin ahjusshi" kata Yoongi

"Eomma bohong. Gotjimal. Jimin ahjusshi wajahnya mirip dengan Minho oppa" kata Minah. Yoongi memandang Minah sedih

"Karena, eum karena-" belum selesai Yoongi bicara , Jimin sudah menyelanya

"karena ahjusshi memang appa kandung kalian" kata Jimin. Yoongi terdiam, membeku dan tak mampu berbalik memandang Jimin dan juga twins. Jimin berjalan mendekati Minah, Minho dan juga Yoongi. Jimin menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Minah dan Yoongi.

"Minah bilang, appa Minah dan Minho oppa seorang pilot kan? Nah, ahjusshi juga seorang pilot, lalu Minah juga bilang kalau wajah ahjusshi dan Minho oppa mirip kan? Tentu saja Minah-ya, karena ahjusshi appa kalian" kata Jimin. Jimin tersenyum sedih dan memandang Minah juga Minho dengan sedih.

"Hiks, jinjja? Benarkan? Minho oppa Minah benar kan, Jimin ahjusshi itu appa kita hiks hiks. appa" Kata Minah, Minah lalu segera melepaskan pegangan Yoongi dan memeluk Jimin. Yoongi menangis dalam diam. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia cegah. Minho hanya mengamati mereka

"Kenapa eomma berbohong?" kata Minho sambil menatap Yoongi. Yoongi memandang Minho sedih. Yoongi dapat melihat keekcewaan di mata Minho

"Minho-ya" kata Yoongi sedih

"Lalu, mengapa jika Jimin ahjusshi itu appa Minho dan Minah, mengapa tidak mengaku saja dari awal" kata Minho lagi. Dalam hati Jimin tersenyum dan benar benar mengakui bahwa Minho benar benar anaknyan dan Yoongi. Kata kata tajam Minho, pertanyaan kritis dan rasa ingin tahunya. Sedangkan Minah adalah sisi manja dari Yoongi dan dirinya sendiri.

"Minho-ya, mianhae, eomma minta maaf ya sayang, eomma tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian" kata Yoongi.

"Kenapa eomma benci dengan Jimin ahjusshi?" tanya Minho

"Minho-ya" kata Yoongi lirih

"Minho jangan menyalahkan Yoongi eomma, ini salah ahjusshi. Jangan marah dengan eomma ya" kata Jimin sambil menepuk nepuk kepala Minah yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Minho memandang Jimin tajam

"ani, aku tidak marah dengan eomma" kata Minho

"Eomma jadi, Jimin ahjusshi benar benar appa?" kata Minho. Yoongi mendekati Minho dan memeluk Minho

"Iya sayang, Jimin ahjusshi appa kalian, maafkan eomma yang sudah berbohong sayang, maafkan eomma" kata Yoongi sambil menangis di pelukan Minho. Minho hanya menepuk nepuk kepala Yoongi, seperti yang Yoomgi lakukan kepada Minah dan juga padanya dulu

"ssstt eomma uljima, Minho tidak marah dengan eomma" kata Minho. Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada Minho. Minho tersenyum melihat Yoongi

"maafkan eomma Minho-ya" kata Yoongi. Minho mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum melihat percakapan Minho dan Yoongi. Jimin bersyukur setidaknya Minho tidak marah dengan Yoongi, dan Jimin berharap Minho juga tidak marah dengannya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Minah sudah tertidur daritadi" kata Jimin. Yoongi berdiri sambil menggendong Minho dan mengangguk. Lalu mereka naik ke atas untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jimin menginap di rumah Yoongi sejak kejadian bahwa terkuaknya dia sebagai appa dari twins. Minah merengek bahwa Jimin harus tinggal dengan mereka. Jimin senang tentu saja, walaupun Minho masih memanggilnya sebagai ahjusshi. Tapi, Jimin merasa tidak enak dengan Yoongi. Yoongi pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya dia disana. Terkadang, saat selesai makan malam, Yoongi ada di kamarnya setelah selesai merapihkan peralatan makan. Sedangkan Jimin dan juga Twins ada di ruang tengah. Atau jika Jimin belum kembali, Yoongi akan ada di ruang tengah bersama anak anaknya, sedangkan saat Jimin kembali Yoongi akan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Beberapa hari ini juga Jimin tidur di kamar twins bersama Minah. sedangkan Yoongi tidur di kamarnya bersama Minho.

Malam ini, Yoongi sedang memakan makanannya di meja makan sendirian. Tadi ia tidak sempat makan karena pulang terlalu malam, dan juga Twins sudah makan di rumah eommanya. Jadilah dia makan sendirian disini. Setelah makan, Yoongi duduk di meja makan sambil melamun. cukup lama Yoongi melamun dan tanpa sadar, Jimin sudah duduk di hadapannya. Yoongi sedikit tersentak melihat Jimin.

"Ayo kita bicara Yoongi-ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin sendu lalu mengangguk.

"Minho dan Minah sudah tahu semuanya, Yoongi-ya" kata Jimin sambil memegang tangan Yoongi. Yoongi kelihatan gelisah dengan sentuhan Jimin.

"Yoongi, menikahlah denganku" kata Jimin sambil mengeluarkan kotak cincin dan membukanya di hadapan Yoongi. Cincin lain yang Jimin beli. Yoongi menatap cincin di hadapannya sendu.

"Jimin, aku" Yoongi memandang Jimin sedih

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu." Kata Jimin sambil memandang Yoongi dan meggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Menikahlah denganku Min Yoongi, ayo kita bangun rumah tangga bersama sama" kata Jimin. Jimin bangun dari duduknya dan bejalan ke samping Yoongi dan berlutut di hadapan Yoongi.

"Yoongi apa kau masih mencintaiku?" kata Jimin. Jimin meremas tangan Yoongi pelan

"Jimin, aku, aku maafkan aku Jimin hiks maafkan aku hiks" kata Yoongi. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mengusap kepala Yoongi. Yoongi menangis di dada Jimin.

"Ssssttt sudah sudah uljima sayang uljima" kata Jimin sambil menenangkan tangisan Yoongi

"Jimin hiks maaf hiks maafkan aku Jimin hiks maaf" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menenangkan Yoongi. Jimin mencium lembut pucuk kepala Yoongi, menyesap wangi harum Yoongi yang sangat ia rindukan. Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi lembut menenangkan Yoongi. JImin terus mengusap kepala Yoongi hingga isakkan Yoongi berhenti dan Yoongi tenang. Jimin mengintip sedikit ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi terpejam, nafasnya juga sudah teratur. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya. Jimin menunggu Yoongi pulas sebentar, lalu Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari Jimin melamar Yoongi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin sudah membaik. Mereka bahkan tidur satu ranjang. Jimin memang masih tinggal sementara di rumah Yoongi. Jimin berharap Yoongi menjawab segera lamarannya. Tapi sampai sekarang Yoongi belum menjawabnya.

Sekarang Jimin sedang berada di cafe milik Jin, bersama Namjoon dan juga Jin

"Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan tapi Yoongi belum juga membahas masalah lamaranmu?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk.

"Padahal hyung aku sebenarnya sudah membangun rumah sesuai keinginan Yoongi dulu" kata Jimin sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di tangannya.

"Wah, kau sudah memberi rumah impian Yoongi?" tanya Jin. Jimin mengangguk.

"Iya hyung. aku sudah membli rumah yang sesuai keinginan Yoongi. Tidak terlalu besar, punya halaman belakang dan halaman depan, kamar untuk anak anak, kamar untuk kami, kamar tamu, dan kamar bermain dan belajar anak anak, ruangan kerjaku dan studio untuk Yoongi" kata Jimin.

"kau sudah membuat semuanya?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk.

"tentu saja hyung. Aku sudah membeli tanah untuk membangun rumah dari sejak lama, dan sejak aku tahu bahwa Minho dan Minah positif anakku, aku membangun rumah disana" kata Jimin. Namjoon dan Jin terpekur

"wow, kau hebat juga Jimin-ah" kata Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya

"tentu saja hyung. kau tidak tahu aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak lama" kata Jimin. Namjoon dan Jin mengangguk.

"jadi rumah itu hanya tinggal di tempati?" tanya Jin, sambil memandang ke belakang Jimin sejenak.

"Ani hyung, aku berencana ingin mengajak Yoongi dan twins untuk mendekorasi rumah kami nanti. Aku ingin Yoongi dan juga twins nyaman di rumah" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum senang

"ah ya hyung, nanti apabila Yoongi menerima lamaranku, jangan beri Yoongi banyak project ya hyung. Mungkin Yoongi ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan twins lebih banyak. Ya tidak apa apa sih kau memberikan Yoongi banyak project tapi jangan setiap saat juga hyung. Yoongiku kan juga manusia dan butuh istirahat. Masa project Yoongi dan projectmu banyakan project Yoongi" kata Jimin pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk

"Iya tuan park. tenang saja. Min yoongi juga adikku." kata Namjoon

"jadi, kalau Yoongi menerima lamaranmu bagaimana?" tanya Jin lagi

"Tentu saja kami akan menikah secepatnya hyung. ck. aku sudah membayangkan dari lama jika aku pulang di sambut oleh Yoongi dan juga anakku. dan saat tahu ada twins, aku semakin berharap kami cepat cepat menikah agar saat aku pulang, twins dan yoongi yang menyambutku" kata Jimin. Jin dan Namjoon mengangguk.

"Jiminie" panggil Yoongi dari belakang Jimin. Jimin menengok ke belakang.

"Yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau sedang apa disini" Tanya jimin sambil menghampiri Yoongi

"aku ada janji dengan Namjoon hyung" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk, dan membawa Yoongi duduk di tempatnya tadi duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan Namjoon, Jimin mengajak yoongi pulang bersama karena kebetulan hari itu Yoongi tidak membawa mobil, dan mereka akan menjemput Twins di rumah orangtua Yoongi.

"Jadi tadi kau sedang apa di tempat Jin hyung?" tanya Yoongi

"ah tadi, sebenarnya tadi aku makan siang di cafe milik Jin hyung, lalu aku bertemu dengan Namjoon hyung dan kami mengobrol, lalu kau datang" kata Jimin

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Yoongi.

"ah, tidak. Besok aku harus meeting, jadi aku kembali lebih cepat karena akan membuat laporannya di rumah" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya. Minho dan Minah sudah tidur di kamarnya dan Jimin juga sedang memeriksa laporannya. Yoongi mengeringkan rambutnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"jimin" panggilnya. Jimin menoleh menghadap Yoongi

"apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng

"ani, sebentar lagi, ada apa?" tanya Jimin. Kali ini Jimin sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jimin aku ingin bicara sebenarnya" kata Yoongi sambil menunduk dan memainkan piyamanya. Jimin menengok ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum

'aih. menggemaskan sekali sih Yoongi-ya' batin Jimin. Lalu Jimin melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"mau bicara apa Yoonggi-ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi memainkan piyamanya gelisah

"nanti saja mungkin saat pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, aatu besok" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mematikan laptopnya lalu menaruh laptopnya di meja di samping ranjangnya. Lalu Jimin mendekati Yoongi

"ada apa Yoongi-ya?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin gugup.

"Jimin-ah, aku.. eumm.. aku" batah Yoongi. Jimin masih menunggu Yoongi sabar

"aku, aku, aku, aku menikah, aku, aku mau menikah denganmu Jimin" kata Yoongi, lalu Yoongi langsung menunduk memainkan piyamanya. Jimin tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Yoongi

"Gomawo baby, jeongmal gomawo, aku mencintaimu sayang" kata Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi erat. Yoongi juga tersenyum di dalam pelukan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah gagah dengan tuxedo hitam di depan altar, di belakangnya ada Jungkook yang juga manis dengan tuxedo hitam. Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Hyung, jangan gugup begitu" ledek Jungkook

"sssttt... jangan begitu kookie" kata Taehyung memperingati kekasihnya dari bangku tamu. Jungkook hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Pengantin sudah di depan" kata sebuah suara, dan semua orang langsung bersiap di depannya. Namjoon sudah duduk di kursi di depan piano. Memanikan mars pernikahan. Jimin memandang pintu yang terbuka, disana ada Yoongi dengan tuxedo putih, dan rambut Yoongi sudah di cat menjadi hitam yang kontras dengan tuxedonya dan juga dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Yoongi jalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya menuju Jimin. Saat sudah sampai di depan Jimin, Jimin segera menyambut tangan Yoongi dari ayahnya, dan mengangguk dan menjawab yakin pada ayah yoongi saat ayah Yoongi menyerahkan Yoongi dan berkata untuk menjaga Yoongi. Yoongi dan Jimin berdiri berdampingan dan mereka memulai proses pernikahannya. Setelah janji pernikahan terucap, Jimin diminta mencium Yoongi. Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan perlahan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi dan mencium Yoongi, yang di sambut sorakan heboh Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jiyong, Chanyeol dan juga para teman teman mereka.

"Eomma appaaaa" kata Minah menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi, Jimin langsung melepas ciumannya ketika mendengar suara Minah. Jimin menggendong Minah ke dalam pelukannya begitu juga Yoongi yang menggendong Minho. Minhi memegang tangan Jimin. Jimin menoleh menatap Minho.

"Jimin appa," kata Minho, Jimin tersenyum senang bahkan sampai menangis. Lalu Jimin memeluk Minho dan juga Yoongi.

"Minho-ya gomawo sudah mau memanggil appa" kata Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi dan juga twins.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

A/n: hallooooooo,, ini sudah episode terakhirnyaaa, gimana gimana? Minho anak baik kannn? Dia itu cuman jelmaannya Yoongi yang susah ngungkapin perasaannya hehe.

Maafin aku ya kalau endingnya ga sesuai sama yang kalian inginkan *Bow*

Tapi yang penting kan mereka bahagia kannn. Iya gak? Hehe

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review. Kalian jjang sekaliiii..

Ditunggu ya cerita berikutnya ^^

Gomawo ^^


End file.
